Zach's Long Lost Sister
by Aly Goode
Summary: Zachary Goode thought he had seen it all, until he meets a girl. He doesn't know who she is or where she's from, but he does know two things: she looks just like him and that she brings LOTS of trouble into his life. Rated T just in case... Plz R
1. Who's the girl?

This is my first fanfic! Tell me what you think! It's a one shot about Zach. Its set after GG2

**Zach P.O.V.**

I walked around the grounds of Blackthorne thinking of Cammie. I really did miss her. Maybe I should sneek out and see her again. I was so focus on my thoughts that I barely saw some movements between some bushes. Maybe it's just some eighth grader I thought. But then I saw a ponytail. THAT got my attention.

I started to follow the girl. She was looking for something I could tell. She jump and did a front flip to avoid one of our sensors. I knew she was like me .She was dress in black. Before I could see her face, a group of sophomore ran past by and when I look back at the girl I'd been tailing, she was gone. Or so I thought.

"Where could she-" I couldn't finished because I was flipped and pinned on the ground by the girl.

"Who are you?" the girl ask harshly. I was shock how fast she flipped and pinned me.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you?" the girl said putting more pressure in my arm.

"Who are _you?" _I throw her words back at her.

She roll me over so I can face her. She was a redhead with blue-greenish eyes. She was pretty, no. She was beautiful. Then I saw it. Then I saw _her. _She look exactly like my mother, only a younger version. Then it hit me. She look exactly like _me. _But I wasn't the only one who saw the similarities between us. She was also shock when she saw me. She stood up and took a few steps back. I stood up also and studied her. She was about my age and look exactly like me. From her movements and attack, I knew she was trained. Then, suddenly, I heard some footsteps behind us. I looked back and saw Grant running toward me.

"Yo Zach, the headmaster is calling you" he said

"Ok, thanks man" I replied.

When I turned, the girl was already gone.

Plz review!


	2. Meeting again

I think I will continue this story, I don't know yet.

DISCALMER: Don't own anything only Zach's sister ( I'm not giving the name away! ;P )

**Zach POV:**

After the girl left, I followed Grant into the halls.

"Dude, are you ok? Did you saw a ghost?" Grant joked

_No, just a female version of myself _I thought.

"Nah, I'm ok" I said.

Grant left to go to somewhere while I went to the headmaster's office.

"Dr. Steve, did you call me?" I ask a little too impatiently.

"Oh yes Zachary, your mother left a note" he said while taking a note from his drawer and giving it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

I quickly left the room and went straight into my room. Jonas was doing his homework.

"Hey" Jonas said

"Hey" I replied.

I went to my bed and open the letter.

_I hope you haven't forgotten the goal of our mission, Zachary._

I ripped the note apart and relax on my bed. I will never help to capture Cammie. _I won't do it _I kept repeating myself until I was drifting asleep. Until I heard Grant screaming.

"GUYS, HAVE YOU SEEN MR. FLUFFY!" he exclaimed while desperately searching for it.

"You mean your teddy bear?" Jonas asked without looking up from his homework.

"Yes, I realized that I haven't seen it this morning!" he said sadly.

"What? Scared that the others find out that you still carry a teddy bear?" I teased.

"Yes" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the old, dirty teddy bear on the floor.

Grant grabs it, hugs it and put it in the closet.

The next few days, the classes were a blur to me. I couldn't understand what my teachers were saying. I kept thinking about the girl and how much did she look like me. How much she looks like my _mother_. I went to my room with Jonas beside me. He quickly started on his homework. I throw myself into my bed. I was so focused on my thoughts, I barely heard Grant speaking.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"A CoveOps assignment" he said rolling his eyes.

"Damn, I forgot" I said grabbing my shoes and running through the door and Grant behind me.

"Good luck!" Jonas said

When we reach for the doorknob, Mr. Badeau, our CoveOps teacher, told us to wait outside. We waited outside. I started counting 3 minutes with 55 seconds, 56 seconds, 57, 58, and then I saw a van. We jumped in and our teacher gave each of us a note.

"Your mission is to place bugs on the targets the note says" he said flatly.

I open my note and it said:

_Katy Spencer_

_Jonathan McCoy_

_Fred Brown_

_Victoria Edmund_

"But, how do we know who is who?" one of our classmates, John, asked

"Find it out yourselves and alone" he said rolling his eyes.

After 2 hours with 37 minutes, 36 minutes with 42 seconds to be exact, the van stopped and the doors swung open. We were at New York! There were so many people and it seemed impossible to figure out who were your targets. But we're assassins; we are trained to know this kind of things.

"I am going to give you three hours to complete your assignments" Mr. Badeau said.

I walk around the streets of New York. The streets were filled with all kind of people. I casually walk into a bookstore. I was looking around until I heard a voice that said:

"Excuse me sir, are you perhaps Fred Brown?" a women said to a middle age man.

"Well, yes I am. Can I help you?" my target said.

"Yes! I love your book!" the women practically screamed.

"Oh, thank you" Fred said.

"Oh please, please can I have your autograph?" the women pleaded.

"Of course!" he said while taking out a pen and signing her book.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" the crazy women/fan said while running away.

_This is too easy, _I thought. I took the book he wrote out and headed over him.

"Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation with the women. Are you really Fred Brown?" I said with the best manners I could pull off.

"Yes, but aren't you a little too young to read my book?" he said confused.

"Yes, yes I am" I said maturely. **(AN LOL PHINEAS AND FERB!)**

He awkwardly signed my book. I said my thanks and pat his shoulder while placing bugs.

I left the bookstore and headed for the busy streets. Then I saw _her. _The girl I've seen on Blackthorne was here! She was heading toward an alley and I did what I was trained to do, I followed.

**I was going to leave it there, but I felt happy today ;P**

Back then, I was sure of one thing: she was good, but I had to be _better. _

I followed her to an alley and used all my spy-training skills to not let her see me. But, as I said before, she was _good. _She turned around and punches me in my right eye. She kicks me in my left shoulder but I block her attack.

"Why in the hell are you following me?" she snapped.

"I wasn't following you" I said as calmly as I could.

"Then why are you here?" she said in disgusts.  
"CoveOps, you?"

"Like I will tell you, jackass"

She turned around and kept walking. But I kept following her. She turned around suddenly and glared at me.

"If you don't get your little ass out of here, I am going to hurt you" she warned.

"Oh please, you can't hurt me" I rolled my eyes.

Before I could react, she kick my chin… _hard._

"Shit!" I screamed.

"You were saying?" she cocked an eyebrow.

She ran and jumped in a trash can and did a front flip and landed on the roof on one of the apartments. The apartments were _really _high! But I am trained, too. So I did exactly what she did with no trouble.

"Listen kid, I really don't have time for you" she said.

"Kid? Really?" I rolled my eyes.

Before she could answer, I helicopter was flying by, wayyy to close. Her eyes went wide.

"Go!" she said

But it was too late. Men in black suites were surrounding us in seconds. One of the men charged at the girl. But the girl block his blow and landed a kick in his stomach. I was too busy staring at her while she fought; I didn't realize that a man had charge at me. But I move just in time. I punched at the guy and he went unconscious. I just kept punching and kicking until they were all unconscious. I was amazed by her movements. She was fast.

"What?" she asks. I realize she saw me staring at her.

"Oh it's nothing" I said unsurely.

"Who are you?" I asked

There was a change in her eyes I couldn't quite describe. She turned around and started to walk away. But then turned and her face went soft.

"Maddie" she said. I wanted to ask her about the men attacking her because I'm pretty sure they were after her not me.

"So Maddie, where do you live?" I ask.

"I live right over here." She gave me a sign to follow her.

I expected an apartment, I expected a house she shares with a friends. What I didn't expect was her to push me from the roof of one of the apartment and landing on garbage truck.

"I have a feeling her name isn't Maddie"

**Plz review! I will NOT update until I have at least 7 or 9 reviews (not much!)… it's easy just click the button bellow! **


	3. Coming back to Gallagher

**Sorry I haven't update in a while! I have been really busy this past few weeks!**

**Now to answer ****Catie Carrington**** questions:**

ooooo 'Maddie' is good! (if thats really her name)

**Nop, she used that name to trick Zach and push him off the building.**

is she good or bad?

**You will have to read and find out ;P**

Are her and Cammie gonna meet any time in the story?

**Yup!**

Is Cammie going to actually get some lines in the story?

**Yes!**

**DISCALMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST "MADDIE"**

**

* * *

**

**Zach POV:**

I jumped out of the garbage truck after Maddie pushed me. Man what is it with girls! I just wanted to know why she was in my top-secret school and now I stink, _really stink._ I started to walk on the streets and everyone was looking at me like I was a hobo. I looked at my reflection in a glass. _No wonder everyone thinks I am a hobo. _I was completely covered with trash and dirt and my hair was wet and stinky. It was _gross._ Ok, now I'm acting like a girl, but if you would've seen me you would probably say the same thing. Some cute girls walk past by and I smiled at them. They looked like they were going to faint. And that's when I realized my teeths were covered with God-know's-what. But that's not gonna stop me from completing my mission. No, I am _Zachary Goode_! Who cares if I am covered with trash? I look around and everybody was walking at least ten feet away from me. Ok, I _**really **_stink.

* * *

_Page Break_

After a while, I finally got all my targets. Don't ask how, you really don't want to know. I was walking to the van that carried me and my classmates to New York. I opened the door and sat inside. My classmates all stared at me while I closed my eyes.

"Dude, what happen to you?" Grant asked. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He was wearing a pink tutu.

"You really stink" Grant said

"Well, at least I'm not wearing a tutu" I replied.

"Hey! It was the only way to get close to my target" Grant said angrily. He looked around and his eyes landed on Luke.

"Why are _you _laughing, Luke? At least I'm not wearing a dress!" Grant stared at Luke.

"My target was gay!" he said and everyone burst out laughing.

When we came back to Blackthorne, I immediately took a bath. I walk down to the Dining Room and sat next to Grant and Jonas. Dr. Steve walked down and started speaking in the microphone.

"Hello boys, I would like to make an announcement…" he said but everyone else kept eating and talking.

"Last semester, some of you attend at Gallagher…" There was a silence in the Dining Room.

**Cammie POV:**

Today was a normal day at Gallagher, or as normal as a top secret spy school can be. We were at breakfast listening to Tina about her theory in making a new pink. But I wasn't listening; I was too busy thinking about Zach. I really miss him and that kiss that he gave me, _did it really_ _meant something to him_?

"Thinking of a certain blackthorne boy, Cammie?" Bex smirked while saying this.

"Noooo!" I blushed madly.

"Someone is _lying_" Macey said nudging me.

"I won't ever see him again" I whisper softly.

"Don't say that, Cammie" Liz' southern voice soothe me.

"It's just…" I was interrupted by my mother's voice.

"Ladies, I have an important announcement to make. Many of you remember that last semester another set of exceptional students stayed at Gallagher for a semester…"

In that moment, the doors at the back of the room swung open. And just like last semester, blackthorne boys were standing there. But this time, there were 30 blackthorne boys! But my eyes landed on one boy who was smirking at me. _Zach._

"It's my pleasure to say that now we would welcome the boys back again but this time attending a whole year!"

Zach walked toward me while other girls were drooling. He wasn't the same boy last semester. He was taller and stronger.

"Miss me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said _still _smirking. Boy, how much I miss hating his annoying/sexy smirk.

"I thought I will never see you again" I said smiling.

"What makes you think that you will get rid of me that easily?" he joked.

Zach, Grant, Jonas and some other hot guys sat at our table. It was nice to have him back. Whenever I was with Josh, I always felt nervous and out of place. But whenever I'm with Zach, I feel nervous but comfortable, like I belong in his arms.

"Umm Zach? I don't want to be rude, but you stink _a lot. _Were you thrown in a garbage truck or something?" Macey ask Zach.

"Pfffffffftttt_ nooooooo… _why would you say something like _thaaat?" _

**Plz review! I won't update until I have 20 reviews!**


	4. A Beautiful Disaster

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST 'MADDIE'**

**Cammie POV:**

After the announcement and the arrival of the blackthorne boys, I sneak out. I started to walk down the halls. Don't get me wrong, I _am _happy that Zach is here, but some questions still haunted me like _does he even like me? _Standing in the long, empty hall, I founded myself staring at the Gallagher family tree. I reached for the small crest that was inset into the stone and twisted the sword and then entered my favorite secret passageway. Sitting down, more questions haunted my mind, but this time, not about Zach, about _dad_. I always wondered what happen to my father_. _My mother said that she looked for him everywhere and that she was sure he was… _dead. _But there was something in me that made me think that he was still alive. That he was somewhere in the world waiting for help to arrive. And then I realized I was talking about one of the spy's greatest enemy, _hope. _And maybe that's why I started crying. I felt strong arms around me and I shiver when I heard a deep voice that said:

"It's alright Gallagher Girl, I'm here now."

After a while of sobbing, I look at Zach. His dark brown eyes gazed at my color changing eyes. He took his thumb out to wipe my tears away. His thumb was now covered in linear and mascara. I must've look horrible right now. But he look at me like I was a precious gem.

"I must look like a disaster right now." I said looking away.

"Yeah" he replied.

I was shocked by his answer and before I pulled away he said:

"But a beautiful one"

In that moment, I knew it was the perfect time to ask him. To ask if he really like me or if I was just another girl to him.

"Zach, I need to tell you something" I whisper unable to look in his eyes. But he took my chin with one of his hands and forces me to look at him.

"Tell me" he replied softly.

"Zach, I want to know that if you, if you really like me. Because I really like you Zach. I like seeing you around, being with you, talking to you, being in your arms and mostly, I like how you look at me because it makes me feel like I am… _special." _I felt more tears in my cheek.

"Just tell me, do you want me?" I ask.

He thought about it for a while, then replied:

"No"

If I look like a disaster back then, I really didn't want to know how I look now. I stand up with tears in my eyes. But before I left, Zach took my hand and replied:

"Wait!"

He turned me around so I can face him. I started struggling to get out of his grasp, but just as I expected, he was too strong. I look at him. His face was soft almost delicate. But I knew that there wasn't anything about Zachary Goode that was delicate.

"I don't want you because I _need _you, Gallagher Girl" he said.

I stop struggling and stared into his dark brown eyes not really sure if he actually meant it.

"You're the last thing I ever think about when I sleep and the first I ever think about when I woke up. Cammie, you mean the world to me. That's why I don't want you, I _need_ you in my life" He pressed his lips softly into mine. It wasn't like the kiss last semester, it was more passionate. After 4 minutes with 36 second we separated. He took a box out of his pocket and gave it to me. I open it and took out a beautiful heart bracelet that said "_Some love lasts a lifetime, but true love lasts forever"_

"Ohhhh Zach!" I hugged him.

"Please be mine, Gallagher Girl" he said while hugging me.

"YES!" I said a little too quickly. He laughed and help me put the bracelet on. We walk down the halls hand in hand. People just finished eating and were heading to different places. We walk to our room while everyone stared at us. _Well, there goes my chameleoness I thought. _He kissed me quickly before heading down to his room to look for something. I opened the door and was thrown to a bed.

"Spill!" Bex squeled.

**Zach POV:**

After I left Cammie in her room, I went to my room to look for the homework I had to give to Mr. Smith in the next class. I finally got to my room and look for it. Grant and Jonas was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and kept on looking for it.

"Where the hell I put that homework?"

Looking through the books, an old picture slips and fell on the floor. I pick it up and stared at the old photo. It was a picture of me when I was born. My mother was carrying me. It was ripped right down the middle though I never really knew why. My mother never told me. I don't know why I kept it. It meant so much to me. Maybe it was because it's the only photo I have in my childhood. But I knew that wasn't it. It was because I never knew what was in the other half of the photo. I never got the answer to that question. It was a mystery I couldn't solve. I shook the thought out of my head. I put the photo in my pocket and took my homework and left my room.

**Cammie POV:**

I told them everything and showed them the bracelet Zach had given me.

"Awwwwwww" they chorused.

"Now you have nothing to worry about anymore!" Macey said happily.

"Yeah, it's like a happy ever after" Liz added.

I smiled to that thought. But little did I know, spies _**never**_have happy endings.

**Ok, I know I said that I will update when I have 20 reviews but I already had wrote this chapter before I updated the third chapter. Plz plz review! Just click the button below! It will make me really happy ;P!**


	5. This cannot be happening to me

I was really happy when I saw all of those reviews! Thank you soooo much!

Disclamer: I don't own anything just 'Maddie'

**Zach POV:**

After a long, long and boring class with Mr. Smith, I founded myself sitting in my favorite class, CoveOps. Grant was telling me how hot he thinks Bex is, but I was spacing out thinking of that Maddie. That mysterious girl. That girl who keeps popping up everywhere I go. It was obvious that it wasn't a coincidence that we met in New York. I closed my eyes and try to remember every detail of that day. Then I remember something very important. _She was looking for someone before she knew I was following her._ Before I could continue with my little investigation, I heard Joe talking.

"Let's go"

We all stood up and follow him out of the classroom and into a van. When we all took our seats, he began talking.

"Last time we learn how to brush pass, but today, you will have to figure out who has the coin before dawn. I already gave the coin to the person. Good luck to everyone." _Easy as pie. Kids will be at school and people will be at their work. It'll be easy to find who has the coin. _After thinking this, the doors swung open. I was the first one to step outside. The sun was shining, there wasn't a single cloud in sky, and it was a beautiful day. But I was wrong about the amount of people thing, _wayyy _wrong. Because today was a parade. Celebrating what you may ask? Well I don't know and I didn't care cause either way, I'm going to find the person with the coin.

After everyone step outside, the van left. So we all split up. Walking down the streets was like walking down hell. Little boys were running with water guns and with balloons filled I don't even want to know. A kid thought it was funny to prank me, so he took his water gun and squirt water in my face.

"Hey! You don't go down squirting water to people in the face" I yelled at the kid. The kids all stop playing and stared at me with angry faces. Kids were surrounding me and before I knew it, one of the kids yelled:

" Attack!"

Balloons started to hit my body. A horrible smell came out of each balloons after it hit me. The balloons were filled with water, ketchup, Pepsi and other things I don't even want to know.

**(AN: Actually the girls in my classroom did that to the boys while we were at a camp, let's just say each boy took FOREVER to take a shower ;D.)**

"OK! OK! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I yelled while covering my face because come on! If something happens to this beautiful face, the world will end. After the little devils ran out of balloons, they started to squirt me with water. Well, at least water won't kill my face. The kids laugh and ran out before I could catch them.

So now there was a furious and stinky Zach walking the streets. After a few minutes, Grant appeared next to me.

"Dude, why you always stink?" he said covering his nose.

"I was playing with some kids" was my replied.

We walked in silence and look at our surrounding to see any of our classmates. I suddenly saw a redhead. _I knew she was following me. _I went behind her and pull her in a valley. Grant look at me with a confuse face. I turned her around to face Maddie, or who I thought was her.

"Let me go you loser!" A girl said before she slapped me and ran away.

Grant came to me and look at me like I was crazy.

"Ummmm, why did you just pull that girl into the valley?" he ask keeping a distance from me.

I knew I should tell him about Maddie, so I did. Grant was interrupting me every once in a while to ask me if she was hot or why didn't I get her number.

"And I have a feeling she's around here." I finished.

"Maybe she's in love with you and follows you around" he shrugged.

"Nope, I know it's not that. You see, in New York, she was looking for someone."

"Ohhhh, maybe it was you"

"Not me, you idiot" I said smacking him in the back of his head.

We walked out of the valley and headed to a shoe store. We pretended to look for shoes but we really were seeing if there was anyone in our classroom that could have the coin. Grant started flirting with a girl while I just stared outside. I saw a few redheads pass by but none were Maddie. Then I saw a redhead walking a little too fast. She look like…. no way. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I looked again and knew it was defiantly her. Hurrying to the door, I started to follow her. She stop and bought a hotdog. She sat and ate her hotdog while looking at her surroundings. After she finish eating her hotdog, she stood up and started walking. I follow her and saw her brush passing with some guy. The interesting part wasn't who the guy was, it was that she just pull of the best brush pass EVER! She walked toward a pharmacy. But not just _any _pharmacy, Jimmy's. Huhh how much I hate that guy. Maddie walked casually inside and I had no other choice but to do the same. When I walked inside, I soon regret it.

If you're asking right now if I saw Jimmy, well then, the answer is no. I saw someone way worse than Jimmy, DeeDee. The second she saw me, she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Josh! Josh! Look's who is here!" DeeDee said after hugging me and leaving me breathless.

Jimmy walked out and stared at me, so I stared at him back. DeeDee, obviously not realizing the tension between us, came to me and asks me if I needed anything.

"Don't worry, I'll get it myself" I told her. She nodded and I went to search for Maddie. I went aisle by aisle, until I saw her. She was aimlessly walking eating a bag of M&M'S. Guess we have something in common. She looked up and locked gaze with me and headed for the door. I follow her ignoring DeeDee's calls. Maddie turned and headed to a street. When I turned, there was no one except me and Maddie. Maddie turned and glared at me.

"I am tired of you following me around. I'm trying to do you a favor by not letting you into the mess I'm in." She said.

"What mess?" I ask but I was met with silence. She turned around and started to walk away. I ran after her and put my hand on her shoulder only to be flipped.

"You are starting to get on my nerves" she said through clenched teeth. She kicked my stomach but I roll over just in time. I stood up and she kick my right shoulder. I try to ignore the pain. She was going to punch the left side of my face but I block her attack. She turned around to attack me, but I made a big mistake... I try to grab her neck, but end up grabbing her hair and pulling it.

"You jerk" she screamed while hitting me in the stomach with her elbow. I bent forward and she took this chance to kick me in the face.

"That's it" I said before kicking her in her left shoulder and flipping her. She stood up and kicked my knee and I fell down, but not alone. I took her with me. Seeing that she was on top of me, she pinned down my arms. A boy past by with his skating board on hand. He stop and stared at us, then he gave me a thumbs up and yelled:

"Nice work, dude!"

We both look at him like he was a crazy psycho while he ran away laughing.

"Ewww nooooo" Maddie said.

"Oh please, I know you think I'm gorgeous." I said smirking

"Gross…. NEVER!"

Seeing now that her defenses were down, I rolled over pinning her down. She rolled over and we continue doing that until I felt something slide off my pocket. It was the picture when I was a baby. I push her off me and reached for the photo. But when I saw it, I realized it wasn't mine. It was an old photo that was ripped right down the middle just like mine. But it wasn't me in the photo, it was a little girl with a man holding her and staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

I turned to Maddie just to see her staring at my photo. We looked at each other and I felt like time froze. We step forward and Maddie showed my photo while I showed her photo. When we look down, we didn't see two ripped photos, we saw a whole photo, a perfect match.

**Cammie POV:**

I was walking down the street and saw Zach following a redhead. I don't know why, but I felt jealous. I followed him to a street where there was no one except us three. They started to fight and then he said something to her and then they came _really _close. He put his hand above her's. I felt tears running through my cheeks and ran away from the scene.

**Zach POV:**

_I couldn't believe it, a perfect match. _I put my hand over hers and before we exchange photos, something told me to look back. When I turned, my eyes widened when I saw Cammie crying and running away. _This __cannot __ be happening to me._

**Plz review!**


	6. Run, bitch, run!

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER SERIES ONLY 'MADDIE'**

**Zach POV:**

"Great! Just great! Can't this day get any worse?" Just for a second, I forgot that Maddie was watching so I turned and tried to forget what I witnessed and focus on my other problems.

" So, are we really... you know..." 

"Siblings? We are much more than that" 

"You mean, twins?" 

"Yup!" She said as if you found out that you have a twin who had threaten to kill you, every day.

I heard some beeping. Maddie look down at her watch and widened her eyes.

"I have to go"

"Wait! You have my pict-" I yelled at her.

But Maddie was already gone. Looking that at my hand, I found the last piece of my puzzle. I guess I wasn't the only one trying to figure out the other half. I thought came in my head. If this is Maddie, then that's my father! She must know my father, I thought. I sigh and ran my hand through my hair and realized that it was dawn. _Damn, I failed my task_. I walked to the van and sat down next to Grant.

"Zach, you left me"

"Isn't the first time" I said flatly.

"I found her" I said emphasizing her.

"Ohhhh how it go?"

"Nothing much, just that I found out she's my twin sister and Cammie saw us and thought we were together *that* way and ran away crying." I said in one breath.

"Ahhhhhhh... So did you get her number?"

"Grant! Ewww she's my sister"

"Well, can you give her my number?"

"No!"

"If you say so" Grant said rolling his eyes.

Before I could reply, the doors swung open and Cammie, Bex and Anna entered.

"Found the coin! Anna had it!" Bex cheered but as soon as she saw me, she glared at me.

"What are you looking at, Goode? Never seen a girl before?"

Cammie never glance at my way. I try approching her but Baxter only push me back. The whole ride was silent and uncomfortable. When we reached Gallagher, Cammie was the first to get out. I jump out of the van and ran to her.

"Cammie wait! Let me explain!"

But she just kept ignoring me and walking toward her room.

"Cammie!"

No response

"Cammie"

Still, no response

"CAMMIE!"

No response

Now fully angry I yelled:

"MADDIE!"

But I soon regret saying it. The second those words left my mouth, I felt a hard slap on my left cheek.

"Owww!" I looked around to see who slap me. _Bex… should've known…_

"Baxter! Why you slap me?"

Bex turned and stared at Cammie.

"Can't you believe this asshole? He called you Maddie"

I felt another slap on my right cheek but this time it was Cammie.

"You called me WHAT?" She screamed.

"I didn't mean to... I was just thinking... and...well…I was thinking-"

"So you were thinking of that bloody bitch?" Bex snap.

"She's not a bitch!" I said in her defense.

"Well, sometimes... but... well, maybe… only for good reasons!" I said reasoning with myself.

"Zach, just leave me alone" Cammie said angrily. I would say anything to get her to talk to me but the look at her eyes was enough for me to understand that now wasn't the time to talk. Even if I didn't want to, I step aside and let Cammie walk past by me with Bex following by, who by the way stepped on my foot very hard. Macey past by me too and gave me the finger and even Liz rolled her eyes at me.

Boy, I just blew it big time.

**I was going to leave it there, but I hadn't updated in a long time so, here's more!**

**Zach POV:**

Among all the qualities in my family, some of which are not good, the ones who which always stand out are perseverance and deceitful. We Goodes know what do we want, how do we want it, when do we want it and we always _get _what we want, and this Goode wanted Cameron Ann Morgan aka "The Chameleon". I excelled in all my classes back in Blackthorne. I'm trained to disable a bomb with a blindfold on and hands tied, to kill someone with a single, fragile stick, to jump off a plane without a parachute with only a teddy bear (which by the way, Grant had to sacrifice one of his teddy bears), I even knew how to come alive from a sword fight on an erupting volcano, but Blackthorne never taught us how to get a girl back. So I had a big problem and I did one of the most irrational things I ever done, I asked for help.

"Hey Grant wait up!"

"Oh hey Zach, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I need your help"

Grant suddenly stop and stared at me.

"Zachary Goode asking for help, I never thought I'll see this day come before my very own eyes." He said laughing.

"Laugh all you want" I said rolling my eyes. I pulled him into our room. I looked around to see if there were any bugs. After I finish looking, I turned to Grant and took a deep breath.

"I want Cammie back"

"Of course I know, I see it in your eyes"

"You do?"

"Nahhh , you mumble her name in your sleep"

"Oh…"

"I've got a solution for you. It's something she would definitely love" he said smiling.

And that's was I was sitting on a rock in front of Cammie's window with a guitar singing "You are so beautiful" (Yeah, neither Grant nor I have good taste in music).

**(AN: No offense to the people who actually like that song :P)**

You see, the things is that the song is kind of romantic but between all my talents, singing isn't one of them. So I was there sitting in a rock, playing with a guitar (which I couldn't totally play either) singing my heart out.

_You are so beautiful to me_

_Why can't you-_

I stop because I felt something hit me in the head. I looked around and founded what has cause me a bump, an empty bottle. I looked at Cammie's window and saw Macey grinning evilly.

"Give me some more trash!" She yelled and started to throw me some… clothes?

"Macey! Those are my clothes!" Cammie whined.

"Exactly" was Macey's reply.

I laugh silently. Clothes can't kill you. Then a felt something hit my head hard, an empty perfume. When I looked at Macey, she had a box full of empty perfumes and started to thrown them at me, so I ran for my life.

"Run, bitch, run!" Macey said then laughed evilly.

_Not to self: Never approach a Gallagher girl without having something to defend yourself._

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School kept me busy! Oh and sorry if this a crappy chapter, it's all I could think of, but don't worry, 'Maddie's secret will be reveled soon enough! Review plz!**


	7. Family

Thnx for the reviews! They really made my day!

**DISCLAMER: **** DO I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO DO THIS ALL THE TIME! DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST 'MADDIE'**

**Zach POV:**

After that little incident, I ran to my room and told Grant and Jonas what happen.

"Hahahaha she throw you empty bottle of perfume?" Grant said in between laughs.

"If any blackthorne boys found out, you're reputation is over dude!"

"Can we focus on the main problem?" I yelled.

Grant stop laughing and stared at me.

"Sorry man, what do you need again?"

I sigh and ran my hand through my hair. I walked around the room and took a deep breath.

"If Cammie is around Bex, Liz or Macey, she would never talk to me, so I need you guys to distract them."

The room fell in silence but Jonas was the first one to speak up.

"Wouldn't it be easier when they're heading to CoveOps when it's only Bex and Cammie so we would only have to distract Bex?"

I was lost in thoughts before I replied,

"Uhhhh sure sure, I was going for that" I said pushing that detail away.

"So, we all know that Jonas isn't good with girls," I turned to Jonas.

"No offense"

"None taken"

"And Granty here likes Bex"

"HEYYY! How do you know that?"

I smirk "I'm not the only one mumbling peoples name in their sleep"

I continue, "Just talk to her while I talk to Cammie, ok?"

"Sure, it's not the first time I've done this" Grant said while throwing himself in his bed and closing his eyes.

**Grant POV:**

"You have very pretty eyes, did you know that?" I said seductively.

"And your smile, oh your smile"

"Grant, why are you talking to a vending machine?" I heard a voice behind me.

I spun around to see Bex wearing a confused face.

"I… uh… had something on my teeths! I said pointing at my teeths.

"Ohh, well, ok!"

"Wait!" I said before she spun around.

"Yeah?"

"You… um… you…" I felt my hands sweaty and everything around me seem like a blur, everything except Bex.

_Bex…_

_Oh Bex…_

She looked so perfect with her perfect face, her stunning smile, her chocolate brown eyes and her shining bright teeths.

"You're alright?" She said laughing.

I knew it was the perfect time to kiss her. I closed my eyes and lean forward and kiss her. It felt so right, so… perfect. I opened my eyes to see that confused face again.

"Ummm Grant?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you kissed my nose?"

After all my years in training, I froze.

She just raised her eyebrows expecting an explanation.

_Say something clever! _A voice said in my mind.

"I… ummm… well…"

_Okay, it doesn't have to be clever, it just have to be some words. Any words will do._

I look around me hoping that something could get me out of this.

_Come on you dumbass, say something!_

I look at Bex, to see her smiling, I guess she figure out that I was trying to kiss her.

_SAY ANYTHING!_

I opened my mouth, but words couldn't come out.

_Nothing you do could make this any worse!_

"I haven't kiss a nose in a really long time"

Her smile faded as she took a step back.

"What?"

_Yeah, you really shouldn't have said anything._

**Zach POV:**

"Cammie wait up!" Cammie turned around and stared at me with cold eyes.

"What!"

"Cam, listen, I love you, YOU!"

She stood quietly so I continue.

"If I didn't feel the way I feel now, I wouldn't be chasing you around and begging you to take me back, ok? I fucking love you, only you."

"You don't love her?"

"No" And that was the truth. Of course I didn't love her like _that_ but I didn't love her as a sister either. I mean, let's be realistic, you don't just realize that you have a sibling that you were unaware your whole life and love her/him right away! I mean, you're supposed to, but in my world, it's the action that let you love or hate her/him. But it's not that I hated Maddie, it's just, she's a stranger to me. I know it sound stupid, you see strangers your whole life, but this one shared my blood, and I didn't even know her real name. But even if I didn't know her name, I would save her when she is at trouble. I'm not the mean twin, I have a heart.

Cammie smiled and kiss me in the cheek.

"Ok, I believe you"

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good"

I smiled and walk away.

After all that happen, thing were turning out pretty good.

**Unknown POV: **** (You will realize who it is)**

"Have you found it?"

"No, not yet" I replied with a sigh.

"We have to hurry, there isn't much time left"

"I know"

I looked around, Bri was looking at some files, Wanda was on the computer and Darlene was arming and disarming guns.

"Where's our next location, Steven?"

"The Gallagher Academy" He said without missing a beat.

_Zach's van went to that school, maybe he is staying there… this will be fun._

"_When do I get to pay them a visit?" _I said smirking.

Steven looked at some files and studied them for 8 seconds.

"Tomorrow at 2am"

"Okay"

I walked to my room and closed the doors. I went to one of my drawers and opened it out and took a file out. I opened a file to reveal two birth certificates, mine and Zach's. I also got some other information. I got them after the photo incident. According to them, Zach was older for only 1 minute and 44 seconds. I laugh in my head; _I could still kick his ass if I want to. _I put the file away and climbed to my bed.

I remember seeing him with his friends back in New York. I knew that he cared for them even though he probably wouldn't admit it. They are the type of friends who wouldn't bail on you when you're in trouble. The type of friends that would sacrifice anything to help you. The type of friends that you only see in the movies but they never seem to appear. The type of friends who you know they are a blessing. The type of friends that you consider them as family even though your real family had bailed on you. I could see it in his eyes, they are his family.

"Goodnight, Zoey" A voice said interrupting my thoughts.

I close my eyes and smiled.

_He isn't the only one with that kind of blessing._

**I know its short, but at least you know 'Maddie' real name! So plz make my day and review!**


	8. The Weird Painting

**Zoey's POV:**

I woke up to the chatting voices in the basement. I slowly open my eyes and made my way to the stairs that leads to the basement. When I finally reach the basement I noticed that Steven was surrounded by a pack of files while my other teammates surrounded him. He was giving out orders while Dexter was on the computer. Steven Iooked tense and started giving random orders, I looked at Steven weirdly cause he really isn't the bossy type but I couldn't really blame him, that day change us all. I scan the room for bugs though I knew that there probably weren't any because Steven or Bri may have look for them before I did. I found Bri in the back with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey" she said while I made my way to her.

"Hey"

After a long, but comfortable, silent I ask a question that probably everyone was asking:

"Are you sure it's there in the Gallagher Academy?"

Bri looked at me for a while then look away.

"Steven's sources say so"

"I hope so"

"Me too" she whispered.

Steven's voice brought me back to reality and I knew it was time.

Time skip

It was already two in the morning when we were approaching Gallagher in a van. We were all equip with everything and anything we thought we might use. I heard Dexter rattling words that even I found it very hard to pronounce until he said the words that even after many years of training sent shivers down my spine:

"You're in"

One of the many things that I love about my crew is that they have access to almost anything. Somehow one of my teammates knew about this lake at Gallagher that led you to a cave to the inside. So we were ready to dive in with our underwater breathing suites. After we checked everything twice we dove. It was completely dark.

"Well obviously Einstein the sun hasn't come out" Bri said through her underwater breathing mask.

Did I say that out loud? Whoops I'm losing my touch...

We turned on our light helmet and went to the direction we're suppose to. When we finally saw the entrance, we carefully step inside in case there were any sensors around we might miss. We walk through the caves until we found the secret passage that was supposed to lead us to the inside of Gallagher. After a while of walking and in some occasions yelling at some freakishly large spiders, we were only foots away from the door that led us to the inside. I know I can't "hope" on things especially spies' stuff because even though there were a few of possibilities that it was here, Steven's sources had failed us before so I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up; but hey, can a girl dream right?

After Darlene unlocked the door, we went to the headmistress office. I read her file so I would knew who she is and who are we dealing with if we get caught ( which we're probably won't). Her name is Rachel Morgan, retired agent, lost her husband in a mission, has only one daughter who attends at Gallagher and _her_ name is Cameron. I looked around the halls for any kind of sensors or guards. Dexter's voice blasted in my ear before I could make a single move:

"Ok, the cameras has a blind stop"

"Then this should be easy" Wanda said clapping her hands.

"Not too fast, the thing is that only a few people can pass through with a black blanket over their heads"

"How in hell are we going to find a black blanket around here?" Will, one of the guys said.

"Don't worry, Zoey inside of your backpack there is one" I immediately check in my backpack and found it.

"Remember only a few people can go" Steven reminded us.

"Well since Zoey has the blanket, she gets to choose" Darlene said.

And without looking around I responded: "Bri and Steven"

After a very long and painful walk ( thanks to Steven who kept stepping on my foot ) to the headmistress office, we reached and after seven minutes of unlocking it we entered. I knew we didn't have much time since there were guards checking the halls and we didn't know where it was. Don't get me wrong I mean we knew it was somewhere in the headmistress office but not exactly where, get it? You probably don't. The office was clean, except for some books that looks that they have never been open, everything seems so perfect, nothing out of order. But every good spy knows that nothing is as it seems.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Bri ask Steven.

"A secret passage that can lead us to it, Zoey check the desk, Bri check the left side of the office while I check the right side of the office.

I walk to the desk and started looking for anything that could lead us to the passage but all I found was a couple of pictures of her and a girl who I imagine is Cameron, some files and a few gadgets. I sigh and ran my hand through my hair. I scan the area and my eyes landed on a painting. I walk to it and stared at it.

"Yeah Zo, since you've work so hard, go and have a break" Steven said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and kept staring at the painting.

"We could really use your help Zo" Bri said after finishing looking through some dusty books.

"Didn't you guys notice that this painting is slightly, well, crooked?" I said after a while of looking at it.

"Well yeah a little bit" Bri said coming toward me and gazing at the painting like I was.

Steven sighed in surrender and came toward us.

"So?" he said after a few seconds of staring at it.

"Well everything in here is so organized and there wasn't anything out of order I could find anywhere and everything seems so perfect while this painting is..."

"Crooked" Bri finish for me.

"Yeah, well fix it and let's get back to work before someone comes" Steven said.

I put my hands on the painting and fix the painting making it straight like the others were. When I finish, I continued looking for any signs of a secret passage when I heard a sound behind me. When I looked back, it was the painting…. crooked…. again.

"That's weird, I just fix the painting and it's crooked again"

Steven look where I was, stop what he was doing and told me to do it again. Bri also stop what she was doing and look at me then the painting. I fix the painting once more and just as I let go of it, the left side went up while the right side went down. Steven and Bri walk to me and stared at the weird painting. Finally, I took the painting off of the wall showing… nothing.

"This is the weirdest school I ever been, and I been to a LOTS of weird spy schools" Bri spoke before taking a step back.

"Something isn't right here, there is something that we're missing" I said.

Bri took the painting off the wall and look behind the painting.

"Wait! Look what says here: Только так вы можете продолжить свое путешествие, это найти потерянных частей алмаза. **(The only way you can continue your journey, it's to find the lost pieces of the diamond.)**

Bri put the painting back on the wall. The painting was about a beautiful diamond and it did have missing pieces.

"Ok gang, spread and find the missing pieces" Steven order.

Bri and Steven ran like the wind and started searching for its pieces. I look at the painting then the other paintings, until I saw one of the missing pieces. Before I could say anything, I walk to it and stared at a cheetah painting. The missing piece was barely seen and before you know it, it was already on my hands.

"Look what I found on this painting" I said to Bri and Steven.

I ran to the diamond painting and search for the perfect size for the piece and place it. At first, the piece wouldn't fit but when I let go, the piece glow and merged into the painting. Before I could even speak, Bri and Steven were already looking and finding some pieces in some other paintings. After a few minutes, we had all the pieces together and when Bri put the final missing piece, the whole diamond glow and then open a secret passage. Steven was the first one to step inside and we follow closely behind. It was obviously dark and the only lights that we had were our flashlights. We reach to a wooden door, Steven carefully open it. It took me time to adjust to the light, and when I did I saw a small library. I look around searching for it and my heart sank when I didn't find it.

"Damn it! I was so sure it was here!" Steven exclaimed.

"Hun, I know your frustrated, but its ok, we'll find it sooner or later" Bri tried to soothe him which didn't work by the way.

"You guys some guards are coming where you are at" Wanda warned us through our comms when we came back to the office.

My mind automatically went searching for any possible escape route, which was a window.

"Dex, is there any blind spot for the window?" I said through my comms.

I heard some typing in the other end until Dexter finally spoke up.

"There will be in the next 47 seconds"

I turned to Bri and Steven and said:

"We can still make it if we jump out"

Steven and Bri nodded; Bri was the first one to jump out.

"Thirty-two seconds left" Dexter said.

I could already hear the footsteps coming toward us. Steven was next and he jump.

"Twenty-five seconds left"

When I was preparing to jump, my bracelet got caught in the curtains. I tried to pull but it would just budge.

"Fifteen seconds left"

I pulled harder and harder but not hard enough to send me free.

"Eleven seconds left, Zoey"

I heard some voices outside the door and some keys rattling. I couldn't lose this bracelet because it meant so much to me.

"Five seconds left!"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

Without thinking twice, I took of my bracelet off and jumped.

"One..."

Time Skip

When I reach the van, I opened the door and sat down. Bri noticed something was wrong and her eyes search my body until finally reaching my left hand.

"Where's your bracelet?" she ask.

"It got stuck in the curtains and I didn't have much time so I took it off" was all I replied before sinking into my seat.

"I'm sorry, I know how much that bracelet means to you" Bri said sitting next to me.

I nodded and look out the window while Will drive.

**Zach's POV:**

I was having a peaceful dream before I was rudely woken up by Grant.

"Dude! Dude! Someone breached security earlier this morning!" Grant said.

I looked at Grant to see if he was kidding, but by the look of his face I realized he wasn't.

"Was it my mom?"

"I don't know"

"Where's Cammie!" I said standing up.

"Sorry, don't know either. I was just told a few minutes ago"

I put on some shoes and in my pajamas I ran through the hall searching for her. There were many girls and boys outside their dorms in their pajamas too, but none of them were Cammie. I finally saw her outside the headmistress office.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yeah, are you?"

I nodded in response.

"Do they know who breached security?"

"No, but there sure they went into my mom's office"

Agents were coming in and out of the office, so I snuck in. I looked around and around until something caught my eye, something in the curtains. I walk to them and saw a beautiful bracelet between the curtains. I took it and put it in my pockets and left the office. I walk the hall until I reach my dorm and went inside. I looked around searching for Grant or Jonas but they were gone. I reach for my pocket and took out the bracelet. It looked familiar, very familiar. I sit down in my bed and gaze at the beautiful bracelet. It was gold and had the initials "O.O.I.S.". I stared and stared and stared and stared and stared… till I remember a certain redhead.

**Review!**


	9. OOIS

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST ZOEY AND HER FRIENDS**

**Zoey's POV: **

After breaking into Gallagher and realizing it wasn't there, we went back to our temporary home. When the van reached our "home", Steven jump out of the van, clearly mad for failing again. Bri threw me a worried glance and followed Steven out of the van. I shook my head in disappointment, _we need to find it, and we don't have much time. _I got out of the van and walk slowly toward the house. When my hand reached the doorknob, I felt someone watching me. I turned around and search for anybody, but my eyes only met my teammates. _Clearly I'm losing my touch. _I sighed and ran a hand to my fiery red hair and entered the house. The house was simple, not too big but not too small, not too far away but not too near, it wasn't something out of the world but it wasn't plain either. Anyone who entered would think that this house was normal, well it is normal, if you say that a normal house is suppose to have illegal weapon, then it is normal. The other thing that isn't normal, are the people who are currently living in it. You see, we all met at a secret organization that made us the people we are today… assassins, though we prefer the term 'spy' although there is a clearly difference between them. I still remember the day my father drop me off there. I clearly remember not wanting to go there but my father insisted. I'm glad he did by the way, because my life began there, well my 'spy' life. I met my friends/teammates over there. That organization changed my life. I laughed quietly while remembering the first day I went there.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_No! Please daddy I don't want to go there. I want to be with you!" a little 5-year-old redhead exclaimed while holding her father's hand. The man chuckled lightly at his little girl. He shook his head and bend down until reaching her level. _

"_Trust me honey, this is what's best for you" he assured her. But the redhead shook her head vigorously. She let go of her father's hand and lift up her right leg and stomp onto the ground._

"_I don't want to go, daddy!" The little girl shouted. The man ran his hand through his dark brown hair. 'She's just as stubborn as her mother' he thought. He stood up straighter and look down to his daughter and smiled._

"_Do you want to be like daddy one day?" he asked her. As soon as the words left his mouth, the girl expression change as she smiled and nodded. She had previously seen her father fight and was amazed how strong, fast and smart he was. She had been told numerous of times that her father was one of the best and she always dreamt that one day she would be just like him. _

"_This place will help you be like me when you become a big girl. I'll visit you when I have the chance, baby girl" The girl sighed defeatedly and looked at the man she admired the most. _

"_You promise?" she pouted and her blue-greenish eyes met his dark ones. He loves his little girl; she is the best thing that ever happened to him. He would do anything for her. He smiled and tucked some hair strings out of her face to the back of her ear. _

"_Yes, sweetie; I promise" The girl smiled brightly and took her father's hand once more and walked through the busy streets of California until reaching an abandon house. Her father looked both ways before going in to make sure no one was following them. When they entered the house, the father walked to a room while the little redhead followed closely behind. The room looked like it wasn't used in the last 70 years the girl could tell. She looked up to her dad as he smiled at her. She smiled back although she was feeling a bit scary. He walked to a giant shelf filled with all kinds of book. The girl was so focused on the books, she didn't notice the cat on top. When the cat moved, she jumped. Her father looked at his daughter and putted a hand on her shoulder. His eyes wandered back to the books until reaching a black book. The girl wondered why her father was interested in that black book. It seems so unimportant and she could point out other books that might seem more important and interesting. But before she could say anything, her father's hand reached the book, he took it out and put it back in. A scanner appeared out of nowhere and said in a weird robotic voice:_

'_Name please' _

"_Michael Goode" he said strongly. Then he motioned her to say her name._

"_Zoey Alannah Goode" _

_The scanner disappeared and all of the sudden the shelf disappear also and an elevator was before them. They step inside the elevator. The ground beneath them started to shake and when it seemed like forever, a 'ding' was heard. The doors slip open to reveal an empty hall. The girl took her father's hand and walked down the empty hall. The girl looked around and noticed that all the doors were closed, and there were no sign of anybody besides them. When they reached the end of the hall, there was yet again another elevator. They stepped inside and the elevator started to rose. The doors once again slid open to revealed a large building to what seems like a school. It had a huge brick wall but through the gate you could see it. It had a sign that said: "O.O.I.S.". The girl looked at the sign and turned to her father._

"_Daddy, what does that mean?" her father looked at what she was looking just moments before._

"_Organization Of International Spies" she nodded before asking another question, this time pointing at the huge building that was in front of them._

"_And what's exactly is that?" Her father looked down at her and smiled._

"_Home"_

_End of FLASHBACK_

I smiled sadly at the thought of my father. I missed him so much. I climb the stairs and into my room. When I reached my room, I closed the door silently and made my way to a small drawer besides my bed. I reached out to a jewelry box that was on top of the drawer. But it wasn't filled with jewelry, but photos and memories that I kept through time. On top of it all there was a photo, my dad was with me and a man that I came to respect besides me. Both of their hands were on my shoulder as we all looked at the camera and smiled. I smiled but my smiled soon faded. _They will pay for what they did to me, to us. _I put the picture back and close the box and made my way to the basement where Bri and Steven were.

**Zach's POV: **

"Sorry Zach, I can't find anything that has those initials" Jonas said looking up from his laptop.

"Keep looking then! There has to be something" I snapped.

"Whoa, dude, calm down. This isn't a life or death situation so don't take your anger out on poor Jonas over here" Grant said putting his right arm on my left shoulder. I sigh because I knew he was right.

"I'm sorry Jonas" I said turning to him. Jonas nodded and kept typing and searching for anything. I put on my shoes on and walk out of our room. I walked the halls and tried to get rid of the thought of the bracelet off my head. _It could mean nothing. _I looked around the halls and saw nobody. _Of course there is nobody you moron, it is a Sunday. _I sigh and lean against a wall. I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes, until I heard something in the end of the hall. I whipped my head toward where the noise came from and realized it was Cammie. _Cammie…_

She didn't bother to look around when she entered her favorite secret passageway. I chuckled silently at her sloppiness. I followed her until she reached a stop and sat on the ground.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" she jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around to find me smirking at her.

"Zach!" she put a hand over her heart and breathed deeply.

"You scared me"

"Funny, I thought you Gallagher Girls were trained not to be scared so easily"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you doing here? And why are you following me?"

"I find you very interesting"

She stood up and wiped the dust out of her butt. She turned to me and stared at me.

"Why do I have the feeling that that's not it?"

I knew I could trust Cammie, hell if there is anyone that I trust is Cammie. But I didn't just wanted to blurt out '_I just found out I have a sister my mother never told me about and she was the one who broke into Gallagher. _I couldn't put more weight upon her shoulders. Besides, she already had problems with the Circle and the disappearance of her dad. And I don't know if Maddie is good or bad so I wouldn't want to worry Cammie. I love her too much for that, so for now I'll be keeping this between the guys and me, and did the best thing every assassin does, lie.

"Nope, that's pretty much it" I said assuring her with a smile. She stared at me for a second, searching for any emotion in my face but as I said before, I'm _good. _After finally realizing she wasn't going to find any emotion or whatsoever, she looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled.

"I gotta get back before my roommates realize I'm gone" she walked beside me and plant a small kiss on my cheek.

"Bye Zach" she almost said in a whisper.

"Bye Gallagher Girl" I turned around and watch her walk away from me. I sigh for what to seem like to thirtieth time this day. I walk out of the passageway and walk toward where my room was.

_Since when life was so hard on me and karma had a grudge against me… ohhh right, my mother._

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a few months but trust me, I have a good reason. I founded out a couple months ago that my boyfriend was an alcoholic and I was and still am trying to get him some help so make my day and please review!**


	10. The Chameleon meets Legacy

**I AM TERRIBLY SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE LIKE FOREVERR! HONESTLY I HAVE BEEN BUSY ! I KNOW IT'S A CRAPPY EXCUSE BUT IT'S THE TRUTH… TO MAKE IT UP FOR IT, HERE'S A LOOONG CHAPTER! **

**I felt satisfied with it and I hope you guy like it too! **

**DISCALMER: I (SADLY) DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER SERIES BUT I DO OWN ZOEY AND HER FRIENDS SO HA! ;) **

ZOEY'S POV:

After reaching the basement, I made my way to Bri who was pacing around. It was weird seeing her like this since usually she's the calmed one. She even jumped when she felt my hand on her shoulder.

"Zo! You scared the hell out of me" she said after taking a deep breath. I just shrugged and search for Steven around the basement.

"Where's Steven?" I turned to Bri. She sat down in one of the many wooden chairs in the basement and shrugged looking at the floor.

"Living room" was all she said.

I went up the stairs slightly disappointed at myself for not noticing him when I went down to the basement. I spotted him sitting in the sofa with his laptop on his lap.

"Hey Zoey" Steven said without looking up. Even with the bags under his eyes and the pale look on his face, he still seemed attractive. No! I'm into him that way! I mean sure his light brown hair was messy but also very sexy and no one could resist those green eyes but, I love him like a brother. I sat beside him as he looked at me. I must imagine how hard it must be on Steven seeing that his sources were clearly failing every time. But then I focused on how he was staring at me. He looked at me as if I might just break in that moment. But I couldn't and I wouldn't. It will be a disappointment at those who trained me. I was trained to not show any kind of feeling or emotions. And through the years, I can proudly say, I've mastered it. It's like I can turn off a switch to my emotions making me appearing as if I felt nothing at all. But as a wise man once said: "Only God knows what truly lies in the heart". Sadly – since that incident – those feeling were crawling back to the surface and, unlike other times, I was having trouble controlling them once again. I hadn't realized my hand was holding unto my locked my father gave me when I turned eight. A little before he went missing and after a while, people started to proclaim he was… dead. I shuddered at the memory of the heartbreaking news. I snapped away from my thoughts and looked at Steven and smiled even though I wasn't feeling like smiling, at all.

"I'm ok" Steven looked like he didn't believe me but he knew better and decided not to push it. He just nodded and return to whatever he was doing on his laptop. Leaning back, I started at the ceiling and after a while I push myself off the couch and into the stairs. After reaching my temporary room, I crawled into my bed and slept. Two hours, 48 minutes and 27 seconds later, I opened one of my eyes, and spot Kenneth at my door. I smiled at one of my closest friends.

"What you want, Ken?" I asked playfully. He smiled and pointed down the stairs.

"Dar has some news"

Once again, I push myself off the bed, even though I _really_ didn't want to, and muster all of my strength to the stairs. Reaching the end of the stairs, I saw all of my teammates and Darlene was in the middle. I chuckled at myself remembering how much Dar loves the attention. Everybody was talking and Dar look pissed off.

"Ok, ok I need some silence in here!" Everyone immediately went quite remembering what happened last time to that kid when he didn't quite understood what "silence" meant to Dar. Let's just say that after what Darlene did to him, he learned his lesson. I rolled my eyes as I watch her smile and cock a hip putting her hand on it.

"After hours of work, I-"

"You mean, _I_?" Steven comment clearly annoyed.

"Found something very important that can lead us to the chip" She continued, ignoring Steven's comment.

"There's going to be a ball in a mansion on Wednesday. The owner of the mansion invited important people, well they can't be very important if they didn't invite me…" she said flipping her hair.

"And one of his rich – and hopefully hot – friends is an ex-CIA agent who will be delivering a briefcase. The person who will be delivering briefcase to is still unknown for us, but we suspect is someone from O.O.I.S., and the briefcase contains journals that belonged to… to-" Even Dar herself couldn't quite finished her sentence as we all remember to reason we are here. Because of _him. _ Since Dar couldn't quite finish her sentence, Wanda did it for her.

"Mr. Rivers"

Steven was the first one to speak up after minutes of silence.

"Some of you will go undercover to this ball while other will be with me and steal the briefcase. We will contact you later and hand you your covers"

Everyone dispatch and went to different directions. I, still sleepy, went to my room. I was going to hop on my bed but was slightly startled finding Bri on my room wearing a beautiful yellow gown. She looked simply amazing! Her yellow gown looked perfectly with her dark skin and making her caramel eyes looking brighter than they usually are. She had a floor-length, strapless yellow gown on that had a front slit showing her awesome legs. She smiled at me and asked excitedly,

"What do you think?"

"You look amazing, Bri. But why are you wearing a dress?" She rolled her eyes but kept smiling anyway.

"For the ball Dar was talking about; I'm attending as ..." she pulled out a folder and hand it to me.

"Lucy Williams?" I read out loud after opening the folder.

"Yeah, I can finally use this dress I bought a few days ago"

"It looks gorgeous on you"

Bri twirl in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She seemed lost in thought and suddenly turned to me.

"I forgot something, Steven gave me your folder" She said taking yet another folder and handing her to me. I opened the folder and read what's inside. I felt Bri's eyes on me the whole time looking at me impatiently.

"So, you are going undercover to the ball or you're with Steven?"

"Steven"

"Ugh, too bad! You could've use that beautiful brown gown you bought a few days ago when we went shopping"

"Yeah, you fell in love with that yellow gown and practically wrestled that blondie who wanted that dress too!" I said laughing.

Bri laughed also and continue twirling around the room.

ZACH'S POV:

"Hey Gallagher Girl" I said smoothly catching up with her before sitting down at our usually seats in CoveUps. She flashed me a smiled before sitting down. After a few minutes of complete silence, Mr. Solomon strolled in the room.

"Covers, we used them to disguise ourselves, to assume the appearance of someone we're not." He paused for a second and turned his gaze at us.

"It's something we do to get away from an enemy or just to 'blend in' " The room went silent, no one dared to moved. Mr. Solomon smirked and shook his head while he kept walking around the room.

"On Wednesday, there is going to be a ball where you'll need covers to fulfill your goal"

A ball? Again? Seriously? The room fell into more silent, if that was possible, before all hell broke loose. Tina started squealing with Eva, Courtney started to ask questions, Bex looked like she was about to explode from excitement, and Anna was babbling to Mick and Kim about who was going to be her date. Every girl seemed to be excited by the big upcoming event, every girl except one.

CAMMIE'S POV:

Uh, a ball? I remember how last ball ended and trust me when I say it wasn't anything pretty. I turned to Bex who was smiling so big that _my _cheeks were hurting.

"You hear that, Cam?" Bex whispered.

It was, of course, a rhetorical question. It didn't actually needed an answer because we are spies (well spies-in-training but you get my point don't you?) and we are trained to hear everything, even things we don't want to hear.

"Your mission is simple: observe. But, ladies and gentlemen, don't take this exam lightly. I can assure you is anything but easy"

_Great, it's last semester all over again. _

"Let's hope your bra doesn't come undone again" A voice whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see me blushing making Zach chuckled softly. I couldn't help but think that this was going to be interesting. When I look back at this day, I realize how right I had been.

.

"A ball?" Macey ask for the third time.

"See this is one of the reasons why I would kill to be in Cove Ups with you guys" she said pointing at Bex and me. Liz started to giggle from across the room.

"No seriously, the farthest place I've gone to with my class are the gates from Gallagher" With that statement, Bex and I burst out laughing.

"Really?" Bex asked after calming down.

"Yeah!" Macey sat down beside me and smiled.

"But this could be the perfect time to try on that dress I bought for you over summer, Cam"

I hadn't seen the dress and, honestly, I wasn't too forward on seeing it either. Knowing Macey, it had to be something sexy or noticeable. But I am the Chameleon and I prefer _not_ being notice.

"Oh and Bex, you could use that black dress you bought in summer when you went to Italy" Macey kept on going. Bex started to squeal, while I rolled my eyes. If I wanted to blend in, then I couldn't wear what Macey already had for me. And she won't let me go without wearing that dress even thought it would be against my protests. Unless, I could find an excuse for not going to the ball. But what excuse could I use? I could fake being sick, or I could help Mr. Moskowitz grade some papers, or I could just tell my mom that I-

"Oh no…"

I snapped out of my thoughts and found Bex glaring at me.

"I know that look, Cammie. You are **not** bailing out of this" Bex said serious. She walked to her bed and sat on it.

"Besides, it could be fun and, come on, how many times to we get the hell out of Virginia and fly to Connecticut"

"Connecticut? I thought the ball was going to be here like last time"

"Me too, but I overheard your mom and Mr. Solomon talking about the ball and they said that it would be in Connecticut. They also said that we were going to stay in a fancy hotel the day before and get ready"

Macey stood up and headed to her closet. She pulled out a green dress that was floor-length, and had a strappy back. She walked over me and smiled, "Try it on"

"You know Mace, I'm kinda tired and I would really appre-"

Bex grabbed me by my arms before I could finish and threw me –literally– into the bathroom while Macey hang the dress inside. Before I got up, the door was already closed. I sigh and began taking off my uniform and putting on the dress. I didn't even glance at the mirror when I walked out. Bex and Macey stopped talking and Liz looked up from her laptop when I walked in. By judging their faces, I looked great, or really really stupid.

"I knew it would fit you perfectly!" Macey exclaimed walking to me.

"You look great, Cam" Bex said.

"You sure do" Liz added with a sincere smile and a thump up.

I turned around and headed for the bathroom to check for myself how I looked. I gasped when I saw myself in the reflection. I _did _looked good, of course I wasn't anything compared to Bex or Macey. Walking a little bit closer, I got a better view of myself.

_Wow, Macey was right! The dress look like it was made for me._ _Maybe the ball won't be as bad as I though…_

I smiled when another thought came through my mind…

_At least Zach will be there. Let's just hope my bra won't fail me like last time._

ZOEY'S POV:

Wednesday came sooner as I thought. We traveled two days ago and stayed at a safe house that Dar owned. Bri was wearing the gown she showed me the other day and she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her 'date', Peter (another hot guy in our team), look completely hot in his tuxedo. Wanda was wearing a hot pink gown that brought out her chocolate eyes. Ken was her date and he looked absolutely handsome in his tuxedo. Darlene was wearing a blue gown and she too, looked amazing. Steven, Dexter, Ashley, Kevin, Layla, Kelly, Alex, John, and a couple of others (including me) were wearing black suites. Steven looked at each one of us before saying, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and headed for the vehicles. Bri and Peter were going in Peter's red Alfa Romeo 8C Spider. Wanda and Ken went with Ken's black Aston Martin since Ken refused to take Wanda's pink Ferrari. Dar was waiting for her date who was surprisingly Bryan. He wasn't exactly a close friend. Actually we weren't friends at all! Of course, it wasn't like we hated each other, we just didn't talk to each other that much unless it was needed or on a mission. He too, looked handsome. I smiled politely at him and he smiled and nodded at me. I turned and wink at Bri before driving off, waving goodbye at Wanda and Ken before they too drove away and blowing a kiss to Dar who in returned gave me a reassuring smile and a thump-up. Dar dragged poor Bryan to their vehicle, which was a black Lamborghini, before driving away. I helped pack all the weapons we might use for this mission.

"It's game time" I heard Steven whispered to my ear. I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt to ease the tension in the air. I walked inside into the big black van after Kevin said that everything was already loaded in the van and prepared myself for what was coming.

CAMMIE'S POV:

Tired

Soooo tired.

Sleeping was the only thing I wanted right now. No, scratch that, the only thing I _needed _in that moment. Before flying off to Connecticut, Macey explained to me what make up I was going to use for the ball and taught me an uncomfortable but sexy hairstyle I was going to do for the ball.

The ball…

The _ball…._

Somehow this ball was so much more nerve wreaking than last time. After we landed, we were ushered to a fancy hotel while the boys went to another fancy hotel (much to Bex's dismay). After arriving at our rooms all I could think of was to sleep. And much to _my_ dismay, my mother and my hot and sexy teacher chose the perfect time to hand each one of us our covers. After I finished remembering every detail I had to remember, I looked at the clock and realize it was time to get ready for the ball. So the spy in me found the strength to get ready.

.

We finally arrived to the mansion; the girls couldn't stop squealing and the boys? Well, they were in another limo. I wore the dress Macey bought for me over summer while Bex wore the dress she bought over summer. As always, Bex look amazing and couldn't stop babbling about how hot Grant must look in his tuxedo. When the doors flew open, I stepped outside and Bex following closely. The Blackthorne boys were already waiting for us. I looked around looking for Zach since he was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone?" Smiling, I turned around. For a split second, my smile faded because Zach wasn't behind me, a man who I never saw in my entire life was. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. But the way he stood, the way he smirked, the way he looked at me made me realize it _was _someone I definitely knew.

"Nice disguise" I whispered.

"Thanks" he whispered back.

"I believe we haven't met before," Zach said. "I'm Josh"

And that is all it took me to burst out laughing. I know, I know, it was very un-spy like of me. But among all the names he could use for a cover, he got stuck with that one. I would die if I got stuck with the name Dee Dee. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm Maria," I said flirtatious extending my hand. My cover said that 'Maria' was a very flirtatious redhead with brown eyes who loved to party and to dance. So even though I was completely tired, I had to act as if I was enjoying the party.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Josh"

He took my hand without breaking eye contact, "Please call me Jimmy" and the he pressed his lips softly to the back of my hand. It took all I have to not roll my eyes at him.

"And trust me, the pleasure it's all mine" he smirk.

I blush and walked past him to enter the mansion. It was huge! There were golden curtains on the huge windows, the tablecloths matching the color of the curtains, beautiful golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with some ceiling draping, the centerpieces were a glass filled with beautiful lilies, the tables were filled with people, some of them were already dancing in the dance floor, and the waiters and waitress were offering wine for those who were seated. Let's just say, the scene before me was breathtaking.

ZOEY'S POV:

The only noise in the van during our little "trip" was the constant beeping indicating we were close. Some of our teammates were nervous since they weren't at field much. Steven was besides me while Ashley (a girl who joined a few months before the 'incident' happened) was on the other side. She was acting as if she wasn't nervous, but she couldn't fool me. She might be the same age as me, but I was trained longer, better and by one of the best spies. She was biting her nails, a sign she did when she was nervous. I bit the inside of my cheek, a sign _I _did when I spaced out. Steven, noticing this, put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I need you concentrating, ok?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. I wasn't nervous, I just spaced out in time like this. As the van came closer, I look back at Ashley and gave her a small smile. Her blonde hair was covered by a black mask and so was my red hair. The only thing that was visible was her brown eyes. It was odd seeing her like this; usually she's gossiping and babbling about things that doesn't really concern her. I always felt that she was different; but then again, who am I to judge people? We all are different in our own unique ways. I felt Steven rising and walking toward Dexter. He gave orders to some of our teammates and I watched how they sprinted in different directions. Watching my surroundings, I realized that the van parked in the middle of a forest and just a few miles away from the mansion. I could already see people entering, laughing and dancing. It was obvious they were having a great time. I felt something being pressed behind my back. Turning around, Steven was holding my backpack filled with weapons and all kinds of things we might use. I put on my comms unit and face Steven. He was grinning as he said, "Let's go, Zo".

.

"Blaze, you in?" I asked through my comms unit.

"Yes, everything seems normal here, no sign of...Ken stop eating those!" Bri snapped.

"Sorry" I heard Kenneth mumbled.

I rolled my eyes; of course he would be eating in time like this.

"Legacy, where are you?" I heard Bri ask me.

"I'm outside of the mansion in the back with Mr. Hotness" I rolled my eyes while saying this at Steven's lame code name; he just smirked. Dexter told us that he was hacking to their system and changing the cameras position. On cue, we sneak through one of the windows. One of the many guards in the mansion was roaming to that area and before he could say anything, I kicked the side of his face. He fell unconscious and I dragged him over to an empty room. When I closed the door, I realized Steven wasn't besides me anymore. I slowly made my way through the empty halls and I saw two shadows, more specifically: two males. I walked silently toward them ready to knock them down when I realized what they were talking about. Looking closer, I noticed it was a guard and a man.

"Is the money ready?" the man asked the guard.

"Yes sir" he replied.

"Good, it better be" the man said harshly and dismissed the guard. They departed to different directions and the guard was heading my way. Poor guy, today is not his day I thought as I kick his chest and punch his face; I tied him up and dragged him to where the other guard I knocked unconscious was. I walked toward I thought the other man was. I didn't see him unfortunately. But I did saw my twin brother. He was wearing a blond wig and blue contacts. He was also wearing a tuxedo and looked very handsome. Well it wouldn't be surprising; that kind of beauty runs in the family. He was talking to a redhead with brown eyes. They were laughing and smiling. I listen closely to their conversation.

"So Maria, are you having fun?"

"Yes I am, Josh"

Josh? I sigh internally and look more closely at the redhead. She had brown eyes and a beautiful green gown. When she smiled I could see the look on my brother's face lit up.

_Whoa, wait! Did he like this girl? _

They stared at each other as if they already knew each other. I stared in awe until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly took the unknown hand and flip whoever that hand belong to.

"Hiya!"

The person, who was male, stood up while I was shifting to my fighting mode and preparing mentally for the upcoming "battle".

"Steven!" I gasped.

"I'm so sor-" Steven hold a hand signing me to shut up. He turned and walked away while I followed closely behind slightly cursing at myself for not paying attention to my surroundings. We continued to walk until we reached a door at the end in one of the many halls in the mansion. He made sign to me to be quiet and entered the room while I followed him. The room was quite ordinary for a room in a mansion. It had a queen size bed with red sheets, there was two drawers on each side of the bed, a big wooden closet, there was a desk with a laptop on top and various books aside, also there was two windows with long red curtains. There was a closed door that led to the bathroom and another door that led to a balcony. We sneaked inside and Steven check for any bugs that might be there and then he started to search the drawers.

"What the fuck are we looking for?"

"Be quiet!"

"Sorry"

...

"Seriously, Steven what are we looking for?"

"There's gotta be a file around here stating when the dude's coming"

"Ah"

I helped look around the room: the two drawers beside the bed, the closet, and the curtains. Before Steven checked the bathroom, we heard a noise coming out of the door but when the door was open, we were already gone.

Well, if by gone you mean that hiding under the bed and inside a closet, then yes, we were definitely gone. Steven stood inside the wooden closet and I under the bed while two men merged into the room. I look around and almost gasp when I saw a dead body lying beside me.

"I already told you what happen" one of the men said. All I could see was the shoes they were wearing. The one who spoke had brown shoes while the other one had black one. I do hope that at least Steven got a better view of them just in case.

"He showed up," the man with brown shoes continued, "and he said he wasn't going to give up the journals unless we gave him more money".

"I still don't understand why you had to kill him"

"HE WANTED 5O GRAND FOR FUCK'S SAKES!" he roared, "AND THE HELL WAS I GOING TO PAY THAT!"

"So you killed him" the man with black shoes stated.

"Yes, for the last time, I killed him. But son of a bitch didn't go down without a fight; he took at least 57 of our men with him, killing them with his bare hands."

"Don't be so surprise, those O.O.I.S. agents never go down without a fight"

I glanced at the dead man before me and I was filled with sadness. The man was one of us so I felt pity for him. But those feelings soon were wash away as I remember he was a traitor.

"Where is he?"

"Under the bed"

Panic filled me as I try to analyze how I was going to get away with this one. I concluded that the only way I could get away with this one was to fight them. Before he knelt down beside the bed, Steven sped out of the closet and knock down one of the men. I used the opportunity to get out of my hiding place before the other one started to alert we were inside. I grab his shirt by the back and punch the side of his face. He tried to block the blow but I was too fast for him. I took his head and smashed it against the wall earning a sickening crack as he fell down the floor unconscious. The guy who Steven knocked down just a moment ago was struggling to stand up.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Why bother tell you cause you'll never know" Steven reply with a evil glint in his eyes. My eyes turned just as cold as Steven's were. The man before us trembled in fear as we approached closer. It was then when I realize he had a briefcase with him.

"What's your name?" Steven asked the guy.

The man in response only growled at Steven. Steven chuckled, "You see, if you don't cooperate nicely, my partner will have to get the answer out of you the hard way".

Yes, we learn many torturing tactics back in our school. What can I say? It _is _important to learn them, as the teachers said before. And as awful as I sound, it was definitely handy sometimes. The guy then looks at me with murdering eyes.

I walked to him and kick him in the side of his face, blood spreading everywhere.

"Dave" he spit out.

"Well _Dave, _what you got there?" I ask as I kneel down and pointed at the briefcase he desperately tried to hide from us.

"No-nothing" he shuddered. I took him by his neck and lift him up easily.

"You sure? 'Cause it definitely sounds something to me," I said looking him in the eyes, "how about you? Does it sounds like something to you?" I said breaking eye contact with Dave and looking over my shoulder to where Steven stood.

"Yes, it most definitely does"

I look back at the man I had by the neck and smirk.

"Oh well, that's two against one" My grip tighten around his neck as he gasp for air.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!" I let him fall to the floor and waited for him to tell us.

"Well?" Steven asked.

"The briefcase contains valuable journals that belong to a man. You probably never heard of him." Boy, he didn't know how wrong he was.

"Thank you for your cooperation but we don't need your help anymore" Steven said walking closer to the man. Before Dave could say anything else, Steven slaps a napotine patch to his forehead. Steven turned to me and said,

"Come on before the others are aware that these two are missing" I nodded and took the briefcase while Steven alert the others that we already had the briefcase.

We ran across the hallways while avoiding guards and guests. When we almost reach the door which led to the outside, a couple of guards were passing through, so Steven took my hand and open of one of the many doors and led me to the inside. I sigh in relief when I heard their footsteps walking away. But I froze as I heard a _click _behind me. So I turned around and came face to face with at least 23 guards pointing their guns at us.

"Put down the briefcase" one of the guards ordered me.

_Ha, little did he know we __**never**__ go down with a fight._

I slowly put the briefcase down, and luckily for me there was a noise outside the window. The guy pointing the gun at me got distracted for a second and look away. So I took my opportunity and kick his hand making the gun go flying away. When he reacted, it was already too late and the briefcase connected to his face sending him flying to the wall. Bullets were flying everywhere, and Steven and I tried our best to dodge them. One of the guards grabs me behind while another pointed his gun at me, ready to pull the trigger. I dropped the briefcase and put both of my hands in his shoulders. I use my upper body strength to lift me up enough for the bullets to hit the other guard. I release my grip on the guard and stood behind me while the other one kept shooting. I used him as a shield, and then push him forward knocking down the other guard because he was a big guy.

Another guard came to me, this time a woman. She tried to kick me in the chest. Key word: _tried. _I block her kick and use the opportunity to turn around and kick her instead. After she fell down, I moved away fast as a fist was launch to where my face was before. I took his hand and flip him over me. He landed on a glass table. I gave a side-glance at Steven and watch as he too flips a guy over him. Another guard came to me and tried to knock me down, but I punch him in the stomach and kick his legs so he could fall. I grab a few napotine patches from my bag and slap him one. I threw a couple to Steven as he did the same thing. As the guards kept falling unconscious, more kept coming.

I took Steven's hand and the briefcase and ran for it. The guards were on us and I kick a door forcing it open as we ran inside. I quickly duck as a guard tried to kick my face. I started to block his blow while Steven led the others to another room. It was only me and five guards. Two of them had guns, one of them had knives, and the other two had chains. The guy with the knives smirks at me before throwing at five knives at me. I chuckled as I grab each one of them with one hand.

"My turn" I said evilly.

His eyes widened as I threw the knives right back at him. Two of the knives penetrated his chest but he was already dead before falling to the floor. One of the knives went to the head of one of the guys that had the gun killing him instantly; the other knife went to the heart of the other guy that had the gun killing him also. And finally, the last knife went to the stomach of one of the guys that had the chains. He yelped in pain as he tried to take out the knife from his stomach. The other one that had the chains, who was a woman, went to his aid. She growled and launched at me. She hit me in the side but I use this to turn around and kick her hard on the chest. She drops the chains and smashed against the wall. I took one of the knives that penetrated into the chest of one of the guards and throw it at her; it landed on her heart. She took one final glance at me before closing her eyes forever.

The guy, who still had the knife in his stomach, watch as the woman died. He took the knife out of his stomach and launched at me.

CAMMIE'S POV:

After Mr. Solomon ask me some questions about the guests, I walked around the halls pointlessly. I heard some noise in one of the doors. I wanted to go back to Zach and the ball, honestly, but the spy in me pushes me forward to the door. I guess, the spy in me overtook my body because I found myself opening the door and I gasp because I wasn't prepared to see what I saw.

A man who was bleeding in his stomach had a knife in his hand and was preparing to plunge it at someone. This person had a black outfit and the only visible thing was the blue-greenish eyes. This persons curves pointed out that it was a female behind that mask. I look around and saw the dead bodies scattered around. Never in my life had I seen a dead person. Sure when they were in a coffin or something, but definitely not like this. The female took his hand and squeeze it, causing the guard yell in pain and dropping the knife. The female's knee connected to the guard's stomach as she kicks continuously until the guard fell to the ground. The girl grabs a napotine patch and slap him one.

She turned around and froze when she saw me. I didn't lose any time and kick her in the stomach sending her sliding against the floor. She quickly stood up and said,

"Look I don't want to hurt you-"

"That makes one of us" I flew my fist up to her face but she caught it easily.

"As I said, I _don't _want to hurt you, but if you keep doing this then you give no choice"

I took her hand in mine and flip her over. She stood up and clenched her fists. I ran to her and kick her in the chest, but she caught my leg and flips me instead. She walks over to a briefcase and took it. She was about to walk away but I grab her ankle and stood up as she falls down. I quickly took the briefcase.

"I'm betting this isn't yours" I stated. She rolled her eyes while she sits down and started to applause.

"Bravo! Can I have my briefcase now?" She said sarcastically.

"No-" Before I could finish a guard came into the room and saw me with the briefcase. He kicks me in the chest and sent me flying to the window breaking it in progress. Something or _someone _grabs my hand before I fell to the ground and hurt myself. I look up to see the blue-greenish eyed girl staring into my eyes with a playful glint in her eyes before she pulls me up. The guard who had kicked me was knocked down unconscious.

I glance at the intruder who apparently was my hero and found her studying me.

"I like you" She stated.

"Wh- what?" I totally didn't expect that.

"For a girl like you, who certainly had some training, had the guts to fight someone like me" I wonder what she meant by that. Even though she had a mask on, I could see that she was smirking.

Before I could say anything else, she sped off and jumped into the window. I ran to the window and look down, but she was already gone. And so was the briefcase.

ZOEY'S POV:

I ran into the forest until I reach to van. Everyone was there inside already included Steven who looks like he was chilling and not in a fight he was just moment ago. I took my mask off and showed them the briefcase. Steven smiled and nodded at me while Dexter started to van and headed to the safe house. Everyone was congratulating me on completing the mission and getting the briefcase but my mind was only thinking about a certain fiery redhead.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Aloe with Sliced Potatoes

**I AM SOOOO SRRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! I WAS SOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING! BUT HERES A NEW CHAP SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST ZOEY AND HER FRIENDS!**

**ZOEY'S POV:**

A few days passed after we left Colorado, I made my way to the living room and waited for Steven. I knew he wanted to talk to me about the little mission that we had back in Colorado. I closed my eyes and remembered every detail and every single kill we had to make that night. I remember the way Steven look at me when the two men entered the room, the way the dead guy under the bed look like, the way we ran past the room and into the guards, the way those guards look at me before I killed them, the way the crazy redhead attacked me, the way the guard push her, the way she crashed to the window, the way I saved her, but most importantly I remember that I left her alive. And _that _is a big mistake. She could've rat us out if she wanted too. I ran my hand through my hair and started to think of what I know about this redhead. Well, according to my _dear _brother, her named was Maria, but that couldn't be her real name because she called my brother Josh. Well, unless my brother was undercover, but they look at each other like they were having a inside joke. She was trained, her moves weren't fluent and fast like mine, but there were am almost close match. Steven walks in the living room with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you unlock the briefcase already?" I asked as I stood up.

"No," he said, "but Dexter is close to it."

"Oh." I sit down again in the comfortable sofa and laid back looking at him. I patted the spot next to me and Steven sat down and look at me.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember," he started and smirk at me, "but back in Colorado, while we were fighting those guards, we _kinda_ split up."

"So?" I shrugged and played stupid.

"So, I want you to tell me what happen when we split up." He replied like he was talking to a three year old.

"Why?"

"_Because_ Zo, I don't want to find out that we have loose ends now that we are _so _close on finding out what truly happened with Mr. Rivers." he asserted.

"Okay, okay" I mumbled. I proceeded and told him everything that happen but ended it before the redhead came along.

"And that's it?"

'_Yup' _I could easily Iie to Steven and he would've believed me. But he trust me, and I trust him. And he is one of the few people I trust, so I took a deep breath and answered,

"No."

"There's more?"

I nodded and told him about the redhead. After I finish, Steven stood up abruptly and started to pace around.

"See _this _is the kind of loose ends I was talking about!" He exclaimed to me whilst rubbing his forehead. He stopped suddenly and walked over me.

"You have to kill her." He stated.

"What!"

"Oh please! Don't act like you never done it before."

"But−"

"No buts. You brought this to yourself, Zo. Now she's gonna tell the other guards what she saw."

I started at him like if he just grew 32 heads. "Of course not! Didn't you hear me? That guard push her out of the window because he thought she was the intruder! She's definitely not with them!" I stood up and yelled at Steven.

"Think about it Zoey," he came to me and grabbed my shoulders gently, "she's trained and is not with them. It gives us another reason to kill her."

I wiggled free out of his grasp and shook my head at him.

"Why don't you want to kill her?" he asked me as I turn around.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I suddenly a perfect idea! I turned to Steven and burst, "What if there was another way?" He look at me confusedly before realization hit him. He shook his head at me and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, Zoey…" he started.

"Come on!"

"Why are you so keen on saving that girl's life? She could ruin us!" he growled.

"You don't know that!"

"And neither do you!"

"Exactly"

"No because− wait, what?"

"Exactly, _you _don'tknow that and neither do _I. _So there's only one way to find out." I smiled devilishly at him.

"So you're going to use to neutralizer then?"

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'. I know what you must be thinking now. '_The flashy thingy from Men in Black exists?' _It's an honor and privilege to be the one that will answer your question. Yes, it does exist. A couple of years ago, back in O.O.I.S., some freakish scientists thought they could pull it off. And after months of hard work, they succeeded. And now, that _very _useful gadget was now on our hands. '_Have we used it?'_ Hell yeah we have! Anyway, back to the point; I was going to use it on the redhead girl after I learn what she truly knows of course. 

After a long silence, Steven said yes. So I came to my room and lay on my bed thinking of how I'm going to find that redhead when I know so little of her. I could always go to Zach but clearly I wasn't up for it. Okay, she knows Zach, and she seems to be the same age as Zach (and I of course), so maybe they go to the same school? But Zach goes to Blackthorne andlast time I checked it was for boys only. I sigh and stared up at my ceiling. The door opened and someone lay beside me. I turned around and smiled at Ken. Before we went to our little trip in Colorado, I told Bri, Wanda, Darlene and Ken about Zach. They were stunned when I finish and swore to not utter a word about it.

"Hey babe!" Ken greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey"

"What's with the long face?"

"Well, I need to use the neutralizer on someone who knows Zach."

"Ah"

"And I don't know how I will find this person."

"Anything I could help you with?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, let's start with the basic stuff then. What do you know about her?"

"She's a redhead, she knows Zach, she seemed to be the same age as Zach and I, she had brown contacts−"

"Stop there. She seemed to be the exact age of Zach you say?"

"Yeah"

"Well, do they attend to the same school?"

"No"

"Does he know any other schools?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. One of time I saw him was when he got off of a van with some boys and girls. The girls were excited and started to gush about the boys as if they were new or something. My eyes snapped opened and I smiled at Kenneth.

"He wasn't at his school!"

"Uh what?"

"He wasn't at his school. One of the times that I saw him, he wasn't at his school. He was wearing a different type of uniform and the girls had different logos on their uniform form the boys as if they were on an exchange or something." I told Ken.

"Do you know the name of the school he was having an exchange with?"

I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to remember every single detail about that day.

"Gallagher!" I jumped out of bed from excitement and soon Ken did the same.

"Maybe mysterious redhead attends there"

"Yeah, maybe. It's worth a shot!" I hugged him and thank him for helping me.

I opened my door and ran down the hallway and into one of the rooms. Dexter jumped when he heard his door opened so abruptly. He fixed his glasses and smiled weakly at me.

"Hey Z"

"Hey, are you busy right now?"

"Kind of, it's hard to opened this briefcase."

"Why? It's just a briefcase."

"Actually, you're wrong. The briefcase and the lock it's covered in a rare material called−" I hold my hand up so he could stop talking.

"Anything you need, Z?"

"Yeah, there's a school called Gallagher Academy in Virginia, can you look it up for me?"

"Sure, give me a moment"

"Okay" I walk around the room and sat on one of his purple bean bags.

"I found it!"

"Okay, can you hacked their software and pulled out a list of names of girls that attend there?"

"Hang on a second, got it!"

_Whoa, that was fast!_

"Which grade you want?"

"Sophomore, junior and seniors." I answered.

"Ok, I send it to your computer."

"Thanks Dex, you're the best!"

Before I reach his door I look over my shoulder and smiled, "Good luck with the briefcase!". I almost closed the door when he called out, "Thanks!".

I smirked to myself and walk over my room. I closed the door behind me and walk to my desk.

"Don't you have you own room?" I ask Bri after sitting down on the chair.

"Yes, but I got bored."

"Boo-hoo"

She stuck her tongue at me while I smirked and look at her.

"Oh yeah, very mature Bri." She matched my smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Hey there party people!" Wanda exclaimed as she threw my door open.

"Uh great! Just what I need: more people." I shot at Wanda.

"Oh don't give me that look, Zo, you know you _love_ me" Wanda shot back.

I chuckled at her and turn on my laptop.

"Anyway, you girls are up for shopping next Friday?" Wanda asked us.

"I thought you were going shopping with Ken" Bri replied to Wanda.

"He cancelled because he's going on a fishing trip with Peter and Steven."

I chuckled and look over my shoulder, "And since when Ken fish?"

Wanda opened her mouth and closed it. She put her finger at her chin and nodded at me, "Good point."

"He probably doesn't like to go shopping with you." Bri consoled her by patting her shoulder.

"I know he doesn't like shopping with me." Wanda stated. I entered my password in my laptop and turn my seat so I could face her.

"Then why make him go shopping with you?"

"Because it's revenge for what he did to my favorite dress a few months ago" she answered while staring intently at her nails.

"Ah" Bri and I said in unison.

"So you girls are up for it?"

"I know I am, what about you Bri?"

"Sure"

"Cool, now let me ask Dar." I opened the file Dexter send him and a bunch of names and pictures of girls pop up.

"Z, what are you doing?" Bri turned to me and got off the bed and took the seat next to me.

Wanda came back and took the other seat next to me. I filled them in in what happened a few hours ago with Steven, Ken and Dexter and they were helping me find this girl.

"What about her?" Wanda said and pointed to a girl with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Sofia Davis?" Bri asked.

"Yup" Wanda answered. I scan her face, close my eyes and tried to remember the girl from Colorado and after a while, I shook my head.

"No, that's not her"

"Okay, how about that one?" Bri inquired.

"No" I answered.

My door flew opened once again.

"There's a gathering a no one invited me?" Dar faked a gasp.

"Shhh!"

"That is very rude, Bri" Dar scolded.

"Anyway," Dar walk around the room, "what are you watching?"

"The embarrassing video of you trying to dance to Single Ladies" I jeered at Wanda playfully.

She bought it and ran toward us, "You promised you deleted that video!" she roared. Wanda, Bri and I shared side glances and burst out laughing.

"We're just kidding, D" Bri said after calming down.

"Oh, well what _are _you watching then?"

I told her the story and she sat down in Bri's lap and she too helped me search for the redhead.

"What about Liza Clark?"

"Nop"

"Donna Young?"

"No"

"Jessica Scott?"

"Close, but no"

"Betty King?"

"The hell no"

"Karen Scott?"

"Nicht" I said in German.

"How about Amanda Collins?"

"Couldn't pull off the red hair."

"How about this one?"

"No"

They kept naming random girls and I rolled my eyes. My eyes kept scanning their faces and when hope was leaving me, I saw her.

"Click that one!" I ordered Wanda.

Her face showed up and I instantly knew it was her.

"Cameron Morgan?" Dar asked me.

"Yeah, that's her!"

Dar look back at the screen and tilted her head to the right.

"Mogan? Isn't that the last name of that headmistress's office we broke into?" Bri wondered out loud.

"Oh yeah!"

"According to this, Cameron dear is her daughter" Wanda explained after looking at her file.

"So you're going to neutralize her?" Dar ask me.

"I guess so"

"Good luck!" Bri, Wanda and Dar sang in unison.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning, I pack some clothes and things I might need on the way to Gallagher in my BMW Vision Supercar. Before I left, I went inside and said goodbye to Bri, Dar, Wanda, Ken and Peter. But when I was going to say goodbye to Dexter and Steven, Bri told me they were gone.

"What do you mean they're gone?" I asked Bri. She walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa. She pulled out a sandwich and started to eat it.

"Well, that. They left before you woke up."

"Why?"

"I tried to ask them but they wouldn't say." I shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich and grinned.

"Hey! That's mine!" Bri bellowed angrily.

"Not anymore!" I grabbed her sandwich and made a run for it. I turn on the engine and zoom out of the garage. I ate my sandwich while I was driving and kept thinking about when and where am I going to neutralize her. I was driving through one of the streets in Roseville when I caught a girl with the same uniform as Cameron. She had dark skinned, brown hair and caramel eyes. I park casually in front of a book store and went inside. I had on super tight leather pants, with a blue top and over it a leather jacket Bri got me last Christmas, heeled combat boots and hot accessories. I smiled politely at the cashier and look around. I went to a bookcase that was close to the window where I could see the mysterious girl across the streets. I pretended to be reading when I really was watching her closely. She walked casually and was looking at every person that she passed through like she was searching for something, or _someone_. I closed the book I was "reading" and exit the book store. I cross the streets where she was going and followed her. I kept a fair distance from her and bought a few things on the way. I bought Wanda an expensive necklace and a purse, Bri an expensive perfume and a leather jacket, and Dar a cute zebra print shoes and matching earrings. I wonder if this girl would lead me to Cameron. The girl, who had a British accent, bumped into another girl.

"Sorry" she said flatly. The girl who she bumped with kept walking and I took a glimpse of the girl. It was Cameron! Finally I can get over this! I followed her and notice she was good. At blending in, I mean and way better than the other girl. She stopped at a coffee store and then at a clothing store. She kept walking and walked into an abandoned valley. I turn and walk closely− but not _that _closely− behind her. Out of nowhere, two guys jumped her. They were wearing black suites and masks, so I couldn't get to see their faces. I lean back at the wall and watched how Cameron fought them. Thing #1 came toward her and tried to punch her in the face. Cameron duck and use that moment to kick her attacker's legs so he could fall. Thing #2 kick heron the side of her head and I watch how Cameron flew and banged her head in the ground. She massaged the side of her head that got hit. She was trying to get up but I guess her head was too dizzy and I rolled my eyes. Thing #1 handed Thing #2 a tranquillizer dart and he was ready to plunge it into Cameron's neck. I sigh and shook my head, "I didn't ask for this."

Thing #2 snapped his neck where he heard a mysterious voice and before he knew it, he was being punch in his face. He fell down and I watch how Thing #1 sprinted toward me. I caught his leg when it was about to impact my stomach and twist it in an unnatural angle. A sickening _crack_ was heard in the dark valley. Thing #1 bellowed in agony and I took his hand and flip him. I heard a noise beside me and was push into the wall and pinned. Thing #2 had his hand around my neck and I struggle to get it out.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked angrily. I grab his hand and slowly took it off of my neck. He had a ring in his middle finger and saw the emblem of the ring.

_COC 'THE CIRCLE OF CAVAN' _

My eyes widened for a second and smirked at the man in front of me.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you so."

I smashed my head into his and push him off of me. I took a gun with a silencer I had in my pocket and shoot Thing #2 in the chest. He was dead before he hit the floor. I did the same thing to Thing #1. I took their bodies and dropped them in a large garbage bin. I turn around and saw Cameron running out of the valley. But before she step a foot out of the valley, I grabbed her and pulled her. I pinned her to the wall, hands above her head.

"Who are you?" She tried to free herself from my hold but I wouldn't let her.

"Will you stop fighting! I don't want to hurt you!" She stopped suddenly and stared into my eyes.

"You!" she muttered.

"You're that girl from Colorado."

"Yeah, I'm her."

"Who _are_ you?"

I figure since I will erase her memory from Colorado, it won't hurt anyone if I told her my real name.

"Zoey" I smiled.

"And you're Cameron."

I loosed my grip on her and tap her nose.

"We have unfinished business, Cameron." She recoil to my touch and glare daggers at me. I look at my right and sighed.

"And we will continue this another time." And before she reacted, I was gone.

**CAMMIE'S POV:**

"Cammie?" Someone asked.

"Bex?"

"Girl, we were looking for you everywhere!" Bex announced. I look around for this _Zoey_ but she was far gone already.

"You alright?" Bex's hand found my shoulder and patted it in a soothing way.

I smiled weakly at her and nodded. We exit the valley and walk back to the Gallagher van. After the incident in Colorado, my mother and Mr. Solomon were debriefing me on what happened in the hotel. I told them exactly what I saw and heard. And I told them about the girl who saved me from falling. They were confused as I was on why she saved me when she killed those guards. I told Bex, Liz and Macey when my mother and Mr. Solomon let me go to my hotel room. They said that maybe it was luck, but we knew better. _'Luck'_ doesn't exist in our world, so there _had_ to be a reason why she saved me. But we shrugged the thought off since we didn't know who she was or where she's from. Today, unlike other days, the boys when out with Dr. Steve. And Mr. Solomon let us go around the town of Roseville and question us about everything we saw or heard in our comms unit. We were heading back to Gallagher and I was looking at the window while Bex was babbling about some hot guy she saw. I had a feeling someone was watching me, when I look around the streets, no one was. I felt Bex nudge me hard on the ribs and I turn to look at her.

"You've been acting kinda weird since Colorado."

I shrugged, lean back and closed my eyes. When the van stop, I opened the doors and climb out of the van and into the hallways. Everyone was at the dining room eating and Bex headed over there. She stopped when she realized I wasn't following her. She put her hand on her hips and frowned at me.

"You're not coming?"

"No, I-I'm not that hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

I turn and headed to my room when I felt arms wrapped around me. It took me a second to realize that Bex was hugging me.

"You know you can always talk to me about everything right?"

"I know"

"Good" she smirked and walk to the dining room. I sigh and turn to my room. I opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind me.

"Hey, there" I heard someone said. My muscles tensed up as I warily turn around to see someone I certainly didn't expect to see in my room.

"Miss me?"

"Not really" I bravely answered. My face showed no emotion just as Mr. Solomon taught me how. She was on _my _bed holding my teddy bear as if it was her own.

She fake a gasp and put her hand over her heart.

"That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic gesture. She jumped off the bed and walk over Liz's desk. I kept my eyes on her all the time because I was afraid that if I don't she'll attack me and I wouldn't be prepared. Her body, unlike my tense one, was calm and she seemed harmless. Of course, I learned that everything isn't what it seems. So that's why I kept my fist at my side just in case. She pick up a book Liz had about something about the Vikings. She flipped through the pages until reaching the last one. She closed the book and sat on the desk.

She studied my face, and then she smirked.

"No need to be afraid, darling. I'm not gonna hurt you," Zoey thought for a moment and added, "well I won't hesitate to do so if you comply to my desires"

"I don't have anything to say to you"

"Of course you don't" Zoey chuckled.

"You didn't need to kill them" I concluded. She laughed bitterly at me.

"If you would bother to notice, though I highly doubt that you did, they were going to kidnap you and _I_ couldn't let that happen," she said emphasizing the "I" part.

"And you know what they say, kill or be killed," she stated, "and last time I checked, I didn't have a dead wish and neither did you, or am I wrong?" She taunted. Seeing my frown, she smirked once again.

She looked around and spotted Macey's Vogue magazine. She stood up and snatched the magazine and lay down on Macey's bed and started to read it.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. She froze on the spot and her eyes met mine for only a second. She then flip a page as if I just ask her about the weather and not the people that were trying the kill her and kidnap me.

"There some things that are better left alone, hun" Zoey said.

"Did you help me because you're in some kind of trouble?" I asked ignoring what she said.

"Cammie, can I call you Cammie?" I opened my mouth to argue but she continued anyway.

"Well _Cammie_, remember that curiosity killed the cat"

"I can help you" I walk over her and took the magazine out of her hands and place my hands over hers. She look down at our hands, shook her head and stood up leaving me in Macey's bed. She walk around and observed the room.

"I can get my mom to help you"

She stop and looked at me straight in my eyes. I felt that her blue-greenish eyes were looking straight into my soul. The feeling was so intense, I had to look away.

"Cammie, I suggest you to stop where you're going. Trust me when I say, you don't want to be in a mess I'm in" I look back to see her that she was dead serious.

"If you do want to help," she continued, "you'll comply with my wishes".

"I want to help you Zoey, I really do. I mean you saved me and all. But I don't trust you"

"Good, you'd be fucking stupid if you did." Zoey smirked.

"What do you want from me?"

She sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

"Cammie, I'm gonna ask you something," Zoey started, "what and how do you know about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us! What do you know about us?"

"Well, when you explain to me who are _'us'_ then maybe I can answer that."

"I know you know something about what happened back in Colorado. I mean, why would you attack me for no reason."

"Because you were killing people_, those_ guards! I had to help them!"

"And it never occurred to you that maybe just maybe _they_ were the enemy?" Zoey snapped. "That we were taking back what belong to us?". She shook her head at me and sigh, "Of course you didn't".

"I don't understand." I shook my head and sit down on Bex's bed.

"Are you from the CIA?" I asked Zoey.

"Not exactly." She mumbled.

"You said they were your enemy."

"Yeah?"

"If you're from the CIA, that makes them enemies from the CIA too."

"You really don't get it do you? I already told you I'm not from the CIA."

"Were they from the CIA then? 

"I don't know." She grumbled.

"But you said they were the enemies−"

"Look Cammie, when you get out of this shitty school, you'll realize that _everyone_ is your enemy. You can trust _no one_ but yourself."

I shook my head at her, "Of course not, I trust my best friends, my mother, my aunt Abby, Mr. Solomon−" I stopped when she laughed bitterly at me.

"Well, _Mr. Solomon_ isn't _that_ trustworthy."

"I don't understand."

"You don't now, but you will."

"You want to work for the CIA?" she suddenly asked me.

"Yes"

"You want to work in the field?"

"Yes, but that doesn't−"

"Do you think that they will let you go all your little missions with your friends?"

_Silence._

"Sure a few times, but not all of them." She walked toward me like a predator surrounds its prey.

"There will come a time when you will fear most your "partner" than your enemy."

"How do you−"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I stood up as our eyes wandered back to the door. Zoey rapidly look my way and said,

"You're going to open the door and act like everything is all right" Ok, more like commanded me.

"Cammie?" A familiar voice called.

"Shit" I mumbled while Zoey raised a brow at the door and smirked.

"What makes you think that I won't say anything?"

"Because I saved your life, twice" Zoey replied walking closer to me until she was just a few inches away from my face.

"You. Owe. Me." She said those words as slowly as possible.

"And besides, if I wanted to hurt you, wouldn't I done it by now?"

"Cammie? Are you there?" The voice called.

I gulped and look from the door to Zoey and then look back at the door. My eyes finally rest on the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Closet"

She waste no time and hid in the closet.

"Cam?" The voice yet called again.

"In here!"

Zach entered my room and look around.

"I thought I heard you talking"

"No, no it's just me" I replied laughing nervously. I swear I felt Zoey smirking even though I couldn't see her.

He narrowed his eyes at me before scanning the room once again. I also scanned the room in case Zoey left something that showed she was here. But there wasn't a single thing that indicated she was.

"You ok?" Zach ask me.

"Yeah" I said a little bit too quickly. I internally roll my eyes at myself.

"You're back" _Way to state the obvious, Einstein!_

Zach hasn't met my eyes because he was still scanning the room but I knew Zoey was too good to leave something behind. Finally, Zach looked at me. I guess he didn't find anything that will prove otherwise that I was lying. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at me.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok. I haven't got the chance to talk to you after what happened in Colorado. "

"Oh, well... yeah, I'm okay."

"Really? 'Cause your acting kind of... weird lately"

"I'm ok!" I said harshly.

"It's ok, Gallagher Girl. You don't have to pretend, it's only the two of us" Zach came closer to me and reach for both of my hands as his thumbs rubs in circle the back of my hands.

"You know you can trust me with anything" Zach continued. Suddenly a snickered was heard and my heart skipped a beat.

"What was that?" Zach dropped my hands and scanned the room once again.

I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my hands around him and press my lips to his. He was shocked at first, but responded quickly. I melt into the kiss quickly. I forgot that Zach was a great kisser. After a few minutes, I pulled back. We stared each other for some time until Zach had a smug look on his face.

"I bet you couldn't wait to do that" he smirked.

I blush and look away.

"Ummm... anything else you need?"

"Well now that you mentioned it-" Zach look my body up and down and raised a brow.

"Zach!" I hissed.

"I'm _kidding_, Gallagher Girl. You really need to relax." Zach said winking at me.

Zach look around the room one more time and then left. I exhale deeply and turn around.

"Oh my God!" I put a hand over my heart as Zoey stood in front of me.

"Don't do that again"

"Don't do what again?" She said playing innocent.

"Sneaking up on me"

"Oh" She tilted her head to the right and observe me, then she look at the door and smirked.

"So, he's your boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah, something like that" She had this weird glint in her eyes and that made me a little suspicious. She look at the door where Zach disappeared to.

"He's taken!" I snapped. But it seems that my little outburst hadn't any effect on her because she didn't flinch or met my eyes. She just stared at the door, watching it as if it was a puzzle.

Even I turn around and look at the door to see if something what's wrong with it. But nothing was wrong.

"Ok, Zoey what do you want? " I was tired and hungry, and Zoey's presence made me feel nervous on the inside.

"Ahh, right to the point I see" she finally look at me while saying this.

But her eyes were cold unlike before, "Who did you told about the incident," I was asked.

"Why do you want to know? And what was so important you had to steal and kill people for a stupid briefcase?"

"Listen Cammie!" Zoey snapped, "I asked you nicely first, but let me be clear on one thing," she stepped closer.

"I _will_ leave with that little information you don't want me to know, whether you like it or not" I took a step back but she advance toward me and I ended up pinned against the wall.

"Get it?"

I nodded and she release some of the pressure she put on my arms. She then smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, where is it?" She ask once again.

Unfortunatley, I didn't know what to do. So I stood frozen on the spot. Zoey rolled her eyes and released her grip on me. _Why, you might ask, didn't I just tell her already. Well, because she wants information that I have and even though it seems meaningless the information, she could always find a way to use it against me or to hurt people. She killed people for a briefcase! And she told me she wasn't going to leave without it. So whatever she must have planned for me, I must endure it. Besides, it could happen again in a future. Interrogation, I mean. _She turned around suddenly and smirked.

"You know Cammie, I didn't want to come down to this but you left me no choice." Sensing my confusion, she pointed at the door and that's where I hear a familiar southern accent.

"Liz!" I cursed under my breath for not hearing her before.

"Ok, I'll catch y'all later!" Liz said to another person.

"So what's it going to be, Gallagher Girl?" She said mockingly.

"Don't call me that"

Footsteps were heard closer, and I started to panic.

_I don't, know her so I don't know what she is capable of._

I heard a noise outside and heard some books falling.

"Oopsy daisy, sorry!"

_I really couldn't call her bluff and endanger Liz's life. I've seen her killed people already!_

The doorknob was turning and I took a dangerous choice.

"Closet!"

Zoey didn't wanted to go back to the closet but clearly she didn't have any choice. And besides, we were currently playing her game by her rules apparently.

The door opened and a petite blonde came inside.

"Oh hey Cammie!" Liz greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey Liz" I muster out.

"How was the trip to Roseville?"

"Great!" I lied.

Liz smiled and walked to her desk. I look at the closed closet and pray to God that Zoey wouldn't open it just to tease me.

"Were you reading my Vikings book?"

"Uh, what?"

"My Viking book," Liz hold up the book, "it was sitting on my desk like someone was reading it."

"I-um, uh, was reading it. I was bored and the book seems interesting."

Liz smiled politely at me and raised her hand. "It's okay, Cammie. You could read my book whenever you want but just remember to put it where it belongs, ok?"

I nodded and wish she would just leave so I can handle Zoey and, hopefully, don't get anyone hurt in the way. Liz put her books on her desk and sat on her bed.

"So…" she started.

"So what?"

"Oh don't give me that look, Cam! I saw Zach walking out of the room"

"Oh"

"Oh? It's that all you have to say?"

"It-it w-was nothing" Liz raised a brow at me and I wanted to smack myself because apparently I even couldn't fool Liz.

_Note to self: work on your lying skills, they suck!_

"Look Liz, can we talk about this later? I have to do something"

Liz looked around the room and look at me with a confused expression. "What are you going to do?"

"A Cove-Up homework" I answered.

"Ok" She got up to leave and I exhale a breath I didn't know I was taking. I felt arms wrapped suddenly around me and it took me a second to realize that Liz was hugging me. _What was with people hugging me today? Did I look suicidal or something?_

"You know you can always trust me right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I know"

She pulled away and smiled. "Good". I didn't move as she walks out through the door.

I heard the door's closet open and a redhead coming out.

"So, about−" she stopped when her eyes reach my face. Zoey sighed and put a hand on her hip just how like my Aunt Abby does.

"Oh great, what's wrong now?" I glared at her before she changed her sentence, "I mean, what's with the sad face?"

"I don't like lying to my friends"

"Then you really shouldn't be a spy" My head snapped at where she stood.

"What!"

"Oh please, hun, one of the main things a spy does is to lie" she walked closer to me and added, "and if you can handle that now, you certainly won't in the future".

I was filled with rage and anger and snapped at her, "A moment! A moment I feel bad for lying to a friend and _you _come to me and say that I'm a bad spy because I feel guilty!"

"Yup" she said popping the "p".

"Get out" I growled.

"What?"

"I said get out!" I screamed at her.

She holds up a finger and shook it, "not until you give me the information I'm missing"

"I think you don't want to go because you don't have any friends" I walked closer to her. "Because you don't have anywhere to go, and the only reason why you must be criticizing me it's because you're jealous of me because you _wish _to have friends like I do!" I roared at her hoping I had struck a nerve so that she would leave.

But the seconds she walk up to me and her face was suddenly only a few inches away from my face, I knew my words hadn't affected her at all. "Sticks and stone, love, sticks and stone" she muttered.

"My shoulder still hurts, you know?"

"What?"

"When the guy push me, I hurt my shoulder"

"A little bit of Aloe mixed with slice potatoes should do the trick."

"Really?"

"Yup"

She walked back and sat on my bed and smiled wickedly at me.

"You know Cammie," she told me, "I will assure you that the information will leave in my hands".

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because when I want something, I'll always get it" she claimed to me.

She shrugged and added with a smirk, "it runs in the family".

"They must be just like you"

"Oh, you have no idea" she replied evilly.

"They must be evil, cruel, mean, intolerable, and emotionless just like you then"

She smirked and walk to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't judge me sweetheart, we're closer than you think".

Before I opened my mouth to ask what she meant, a beep was heard inside the room.

"Wow, I gotta make this fast."

"I only told my three best friends, my mother and Mr. Solomon." I said out of the blue.

"And how does Zach knows?"

"Gossip spreads faster than you think over here." I remarked.

"That's all?"

"Yes"

"What did you tell them about me?"

"That a person kill some guards, but saved me."

"Ah, ok!"

**ZOEY'S POV:**

Well, that was all I needed to know, so I put my sunglasses on and took the neutralizer out of my pocket.

Xxxxxxx

I turn off the engine when I return to our "home". I walked tiredly inside and stopped when I heard a voice behind me.

"It's done?"

"Yes"

"You made her forget?" Steven asked. I turned around and found Steven leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I held his gaze when I answered, "Yes, I did." He nodded and turned around.

I walked up stairs and into my room. I took off my jacket and threw it at my bed. I sat down and took off my combat boots. I lied in my bed and look at the ceiling. _Boy what a day!_

**CAMMIE'S POV:**

"Hey Cam, what are you doing?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, and what's with the weird smell?"

"Aloe and sliced potatoes." I answered.

"Why?"

"It helps to ease the pain in my shoulder."

"Really? Who recommended it?"

"A friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, a friend."

**I really like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Plz review!**


	12. Bomb

**AN: I AM SO SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER! PLZ ENJOY THIS LONG CHAP!**

Zoey's POV:

You know that feeling when you're asleep? You feel like you're floating? That cool and calmed aura that just pulled you deeper into a huge black hole? And then you feel this numbness that makes you want to never wake up. I don't know about you, but I do as hell like this feeling. Now I get why drug addicts inject themselves with all kind of drugs. It's really a blessing feeling nothing. No pain, no anger, no betrayal, no hurt. Just plain numbness. But of course, it doesn't last long because out of nowhere, you feel like someone shattered your happy place (or in this case, _mine_) and the numbness that was spreading happily through your body was filled with this uncontrollably rage that makes you want to snap a neck. Well, that was me in the morning. Except add to that: red hair, narrowed eyes, and veins bulging in my forehead. Well, that's what happened when I heard this terrible noise outside my bedroom. I groaned and twirl in my bed in different, awkward positions trying to find that numbness once again. But it was no use. I glanced at the clock beside my bed.

_4:12 am_

The noise got louder by every second while I tried to ignore it. Taking the pillows besides me, I smashed them each in my ears trying to shut down that horrible noise. But it was no avail.

"Fuck!" I reluctantly climb off my bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeths and took a quick shower. I decided to put on some denim shorts and a cute off the shoulder blue blouse. I put my favorite sandals on and put my waist-long red hair into a high ponytail. I groaned internally because my side bangs (which already reached my mouth) wouldn't stay in place so I put the long red string behind my left ear. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and felt something amiss. _My locket!_ I searched for it and found it beside my toothbrush. My father gave it to me before he disappeared. I wore it everytime. It was beautiful. It was a red heart hanging on a beautiful silver chain. Small diamonds surrounded the gorgeous heart. He had given it to me three years after I was in the O.O.I.S. program.

'_There! All done'_

When I opened my bedroom door and began descending the stairs, the noise got even louder. It was like someone was chocking while fighting, singing, and eating a hamburger at the same time. I followed the noise and stomped toward the kitchen. I froze on my track. Well, at least I was right about the singing part.

"Um, hey Layla."

"Good morning!"

"What are you doing?" I stared at the Italian beauty in front of me. She was wearing a huge apron and her brunette hair was in a messy bun.

"Making sandwich!" She was in a _very_ happy mood.

"I'm guessing you and John are back together, eh?"

"Yes. You hungry. Yes?"

"Sure." I sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen room while Layla serve me a hot plate with steaming– , blueberries pancakes?

"I thought you were making sandwiches." I said before taking a big bight of pancakes.

"I am." She said with a frown after gesturing the pancakes before me.

"Hun, these are called 'pancakes'."

"Pancakes?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"What is that?"

"These." I help up the plate full of steaming hot blueberries pancakes.

"No. Sandwich."

"Um, no. These are blueberries pancakes."

"Blueberries? No blueberries in sandwich."

"Then, what you call the blue stuff on the pancakes?"

"Pancakes? No pancakes in here."

I wanted bang my head on something or take the spatula out of her hands and stabbed myself repeatedly. Then come back to life, stab her and then stab myself again. _What? Too much?_

She smiled pitifully at me and pat my head.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey," she pointed a long finger at the pancakes, "sandwich."

I opened my mouth to correct her but close it again when she filled my plate with more pancakes. _Oh what the heck? Truth won't hurt her._

"So, Layla, I heard you were singing."

"Yes."

"What song you sang?"

"Mai Hirt Will Gu On. You hear?"

"No!" I said too quickly. But it didn't matter, cause' she opened her mouths and sang the lyrics.

"_Evry nit in mi drims_

_I see yu, I fil yu_

_This is how I knew yu gu on."_

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?"

I glanced over my shoulder and almost chocked from laughing at the sight before me. Bri, who normally looked like a goddess with her dark skin and caramel eyes, looked like a hobo. Wanda, who never leaves her room without make up on, didn't have a trace of makeup on. And Dar, whose hair was always smooth and shiny, had now her hair striking in different angles like a sea urchin. You know, when you think about it, they look like those three witches from Hocus Pocus. Layla did a double take on them and dropped a 'sandwich' to the floor. I turned around, ignoring the grumbling sound my stomach was making, and enjoyed the beautiful view in front of me.

"What a beautiful view!" I ignored and enjoyed my best friend's pissed off faces. "If only I could wake up every morning just to see this," I put a finger on my chin and smirked, "I wouldn't wake up at all."

"FYI, Zoey, I didn't have time to fix myself because I heard this noise that woke me up." Bri said glaring at me as if I was the one who caused the noise.

"Yeah, what _was_ that terrible noise? It came from here. " Wanda put her hands on her hip and started to tap the floor with her right foot expecting a logical explanation.

"No noise." Layla answered.

"No noise? What do you mean no noise? It sounded like someone was DYING!" Dar exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in the meantime.

"You must've heard something, Z." Wanda said to me whilst Bri search the kitchen.

"Layla was singing 'My Heart Will Go On'."

"You what?" Bri turned to Layla and raised a brow.

"Oh! I sing!"

"THAT was the noise?" Dar narrowed her eyes at Layla and before she said anything else, she eyed the pancakes. Layla followed her gaze and smiled when she realized that the reason why they were drooling was because they were hungry. "You hungry. Yes?"

"Very!"

The three Hocus Pocus witches scrambled and sat beside me. I nudge Dar and ask, "So, what was the noise you heard?" Dar narrowed her eyes at me but smiled anyway and said with a flip of her delicate wrists, "Oh no, no noise. We must've heard that somewhere else." Layla brought plates full of pancakes and before you knew it, they started to dig in.

"Mmmmm! Layla this pancakes are delicious!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Pancakes? No pancakes. Sandwich."

I held my hand up before Wanda responded and shook my head warningly. I continued to eat my food as if I hadn't ate in days. Bri glanced my way and teased, "Jeez, Zo, where did your manners go?"

"I go call John." Layla said hurriedly before flying out of the kitchen.

'_Manners my ass' _

"They ran off after they heard Layla's singing," she laughed as we continued eating. After we cleaned our dishes, we head up to my room. The girls apparently wanted to know about Cameron. I laid down on my bed with Bri whilst Dar and Wanda sat down on my comfy chairs. I told them everything, even the part when I decided not to neutralize Cameron.

"Why didn't you do it?" Wanda asked the un-asked question. I sigh and ran my fingers through my side bangs and played with the strings. I closed my eyes and thought back to where I pulled out the neutralizer.

***FLaShBaCk***

_"My shoulder still hurts, you know?"_

_"What?"_

_"When the guy push me, I hurt my shoulder."_

_"A little bit of Aloe mixed with slice potatoes should do the trick."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup!"_

_I walked back and sat on her bed and smiled wickedly at her._

_"You know Cammie," I told her, "I will assure you that the information will leave in my hands."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"Because when I want something, I'll always get it." I claimed to her._

_I shrugged and added with a smirk, "it runs in the family."_

_"They must be just like you."_

_"Oh, you have no idea." I replied evilly._

_"They must be evil, cruel, mean, intolerable, and emotionless just like you then."_

_I smirked and walk to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't judge me sweetheart, we're closer than you think"._

_Before she opened her mouth to ask what I meant, a beep was heard inside the room._

_"Wow, I gotta make this fast."_

_"I only told my three best friends, my mother and Mr. Solomon." Cameron said out of the blue._

_"And how does Zach knows?"_

_"Gossip spreads faster than you think over here." She remarked._

_"That's all?"_

_"Yes"_

_"What did you tell them about me?"_

_"That a person kill some guards, but saved me."_

_"Ah, ok!"_

_Well, that was all I needed to know, so I put my sunglasses on and took the neutralizer out of my pocket. Before I push the button, something caught my eyes. A picture of a man and a little girl was on top of a book. The man… I've seen him. And that's when it clicked in my head. I glanced at a confuse Cameron and jumped out of the window._

***fLaShBaCk oVeR***

I stood up and walked to the window. "There was this picture. There was a girl and a man in it. The man, I recognize. A few good years back, I was captured by some rogues and, well you can guess that they didn't bring me in to play Truth or Dare with them. Anyway, there was this one night where they beat the hell out of me and I really thought I was going to die, until that man saved me. He broke me out of there, and then he took me to a place where he fed me and bandage me up. After he was sure I was healed, he left. I tried to find him to show him some gratitude since he practically saved my life, but I couldn't find him."

"So? What that has to do with the fact you didn't neutralize Cameron?" Dar asked with her arms crossed.

"He was good. _Very_ good."

"Mr. Rivers _good_?"

"Yes."

"I figure Cameron knows him and maybe she can help us find him. _That_ is why I didn't neutralize her."

"And after we find him, then what?" Bri asked from my bed.

"We ask him to help us. He is a good man. He helped me without hesitation. And besides, we could use an ally."

"Let's hope he'll help us then." Wanda whispered.

"But Steven can't know about this."

"Why?" Dar stood up and walked toward my bed. She launched herself in my bed and mumbled, "Why can't he know?"

"Cause he will never let me go on this investigation. He's stubborn and won't accept any outside help." Dar, Bri and Wanda nodded. I sigh and lay down beside Wanda and put my head on her lap. "I don't know what he'll be more angry with. The fact that I lied to him and failed to complete a mission, or the fact that I have my own investigation going on."

"In other words, your ass is screwed either way." Wanda remarked smirking. I laughed out loud and shook my head. "Let's just hope he doesn't find out." Bri muttered and I nodded in agreement. Dar started to talk about some boys she met while she was shopping but my mind drifted back to Cameron. _I am really screwed if Steven find out. Oh well, I've done worse._ My bedroom door opened and Dexter told us to go to the living room. I jumped off Wanda's lap and descended the stairs with my girls behind me. I saw Steven, and to my surprise, an opened suitcase. But not just any suitcase, Mr. Rivers' suitcase. I ran to him (Steven) and peeked over his broad shoulders to see journals inside. Steven glanced over his shoulder and gave me a smile that I gave him back. "We could finally find the chip and revealed the truth!" I said ecstatically happy, and added, "And cleared our and Mr. Rivers' name." Hidden inside these journals was the truth, and even though this sounds cliché, but the truth would send us free. But what was more important was that Mr. Rivers' name would be clear. He was a great man and didn't deserved dying the way he did. And I hope that when we clear his name, people would remember him as the strong, smart, handsome man and not the cold traitor _they_ made him appeared. I felt ears on my eyes as I grip the tableso hard, my knuckled turned white. I released the grip I had on the poor table and took one of the journals and drop on the couch beside Ken. I took a deep breath and glanced down the book in my hands. The cover was a mostly red cover that was badly wore thanks to time. The grey edges of the pages had been marred by ink. I started to doubt that something so important, something that meant everything to us, could be inside of this badly-worn journal. But if this is the journal that James Rivers wrote, then it was important no matter the conditions it was. I felt the tears once again in my eyes as I thought about him. _I will make them pay._

The first thing I noticed was that it was in fact his handwriting. The second thing? They were symbols! How in hell could I uncover the O.O.I.S.'s secrets if I didn't know what they meant? Couldn't James make it easy for us? I flip the pages to conform my suspicions. Yep, they were all written in weird symbols. Before closing the book, I saw a few symbols I recognize. I took a closer look at them. _Where have I seen them? _I closed my eyes and thought about the places where I could've seen it. I could hear Kelly whining that the journals were filled with some weird symbols, Layla asking everyone with her adorable accent if anyone recognize it, Kevin eating some potato chips while checking Wanda out (don't ask how I know that), but I shut everything out and search in my mind where have I seen it. I snapped my eyes opened and ran to my room. I threw the door open almost breaking it off its hinges and rush to one of the drawers. I opened it and took out a box where I have a few belongings of my father. I searched for it and when I found it, I ran down the stairs again.

"Dude, I don't know what the hell does the book says 'cause it's encrypted!" I heard Ken snapped at someone, probably Robbie (since they are always fighting).

"Yeah, almost like a–" Wanda started but Bri interrupted her.

"Language?"

"No, maybe they are an old hieroglyphics." Wanda concluded.

"What's the difference?" Ken scratched his head and took out a bottle of Tequila.

"Has anybody here seen this type of language? Or everybody are just as clueless as we are on the subject?" Dar asked around.

"I've seen those symbols before." I announced. Every head in the living room snapped toward my direction but Wanda was the only one who ushered me to continue.

"I couldn't quite put my finger on it at first, but then I remembered." I handed my father's journal to Steven. "After my father disappeared," I swallowed when I said 'disappeared', "I found this journal." Bri, Wanda, Peter, and Dar stood up and walked where Steven stood to see the journal in his hands. Not just any journals, my _father's _journal. "It didn't say much, just some mission he went to a few years back. But where were a few good pages where I couldn't understand because they were written in symbols." Peter took the journal out off Steven's hands and flip the pages until reaching the pages to where I was referring to. His eyes widened and exclaimed, "They're the same symbols!" Bri took the notebook from his hands and pulled out one of Mr. Rivers journals to compare the symbols. She nodded and confirmed our suspicions. "Cool, maybe your dad had some kind of translator we could use." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, some kind of key." Steven countered on.

I frowned at the both of them and shook my head lightly, "Not that I know of." Wanda frowned and sighs, Ken just kept drinking and I drop myself to the couch and stared at my father's notebook. It was filled with some stuff that happen on a mission he went with Mr. Rivers. I re-read it and skipped some pages. _There must be some kind of clue that might tell us what those symbols mean. _I scanned the pages where my father had written using the same symbols Mr. Rivers used. _What could be the odds of that?_ I landed on the last page where my father wrote that in the end he visited an old friend where they talk about the mission. _Had my father mentioned something about the encrypted message he left on his journal to his old friend? Maybe; maybe not. But it's worth a shot. _

"I think I know who can help us."

"Really?"

"My father wrote at the end he visited an old friend where they talk about the mission he went through. Maybe he mentioned the encrypted message. I know it's not much, but it's definitely worth a shot, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Zoey." Steven shook his head in disapproval and crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and walked toward him, "Come on! It is worth a shot!" After a few heated discussions, Steven agreed to go visit this guy. We were getting ready to leave. We learned through my father's journal that his friend's name is Hendrick Sullivan. It took a while for Dexter to locate him; but when he did, ww were told he lived alone and apparently, not far.

xXxXxXx

We drove through the long and filthy road. It had been at least two hours and we still haven't seen a single house. Heck, not even a single soul for that matter. Just million of trees! "You sure we are going in the right way?" Bri asked impatiently from the back seat. "This is where Dex told me to go." Steven answered grumpily from the driver's seat. I laid back and closed my eyes while Steven and Bri continued to bicker.

"Are you sure–"

"Yes, for the fifth t"ime! I am _sure."_

"I think we're lost."

"No, we aren't."

"Are we even going the right way?"

"Do you want to take a nap or something?"

"At least let me see the instructions Dex gave to you."

"Just sit back there and relax, _Bri." _Steven said warningly.

"Are we–"

"Don't. Just don't."

"Hey! Look! A house!" I opened my eys to see that there was indeed a house. _Finally!_ Steven looked at Bri through the rear-mirror and smirked smugly at her. "Told you I knew where we're going." Bri rolled her eyes and mumbled a quiet, "whatever…" We parked a few miles away from the house. The van was practically invisible thanks to the large trees surrounding the van. We walked slowly toward it in case they were booby traps along the way. Even though he was friends with my dad, we didn't know how long this man took precautions, so we had to be extra-careful. I started at the house after we reached it. It was simply, really. I walked to the porch and knocked. Nothing happened, so I knocked again.

_Still nothing._

I turned to Bri and Steven and told them I was going to check the back of the house. There was barb wire fence and I easily jumped over it without scratching myself. I walked over the backyard. There really wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There was this small wooden table and two wooden chairs across from each others. Boxes were filled with all kind of unnecessary tools; I kept looking around to find something useful.

_Click…_

"Hello, Mr. Sullivan." I greeted.

"Who are you?" A man's voice boomed in my ear. I felt the tip of the gun pushing against my head. "I asked you a question, missy, and I hate to repeat myself." I raised my hands and turned slowly around. I came face to face with a man that was around 72 or 73 years old. He had brown hair, and piercing green eyes that reminded me of my father and Zach, and a scruffy beard.

"Goode, Zoey Goode." The man dropped the gun he had and took a step back. His eyes roamed me from top to down as if he still didn't believe me. His piercing gaze landed on my face and a slow, friendly smile crept up his face.

"Mike's daughter, eh?" I nodded and his eyes roamed my neck. "Your father gave that to you?" I automatically reached for my locket. I scrunched my nose and debated whether to answer him or not since only a few people know that my father gave that locket to me. "I never take it off," I settle with. He nodded and we started at each other until he snapped out his trance.

"Oh where are my manners? Come inside!" He motioned me to follow him as he entered through the back door. I followed him as we pass this long hall and I remember that my friends were still waiting for my signal. I turned to Mr. Sullivan but it looked like he read my mind. "Oh don't worry. They will be fine." He assured me with a warm smile even though I didn't quite understand what he meant until we reached the living room. Bri and Steven were both unconscious and bound to a chair. I sat awkwardly in a couch and Mr. Sullivan sat across me.

"Well, I guess you didn't come over all the way over here just to say hi, right?" A sheepishly smile formed on my face. I took out the journal from my backpack, flip it open where the symbols were and handed it to him. He glanced at the journal and laughed loudly.

"I haven't seen these in a very long time," he smiled at me.

"Well, you see Mr. Sull–"

"Oh please call my Hendrick, dear."

"Well, uh, _Hendrick,_ we really need to know exactly what do they mean and we thought that maybe you might know,"

"And how you ended up with that conclusion?" He was reading my father's journal and the corner of his mouth twitched various times as if he was fighting a smile as he read my father's journal. "My dad. He mentioned that he visited you and discussed what happened. We thought that maybe he talk to you about the encrypted message and by the look of your face, we were right."

"Years ago, your father and another agent went to this mission. They were suppose to rescue some agents that had been kidnap by rogues. But they were hidden at the end of this huge forest. Your father thought that it was best to take a short cut since they had to walk all the way. Walking through the forest, they came across a group of native Indians. Apparently, no one knew about their existence since they were located in a spot where no one usually passed through. Your father and the other agent were thrilled to know there were still Indians left and wanted to know more about them. The group of Indians agreed to help your father and his partner to help the find their way, And in the way, the Indians taught them their history, culture, rules, hierarchy and their–"

"–Language." I finished for him. He glance up from the book to look at me but return his attention to it.

"In the end, Mike and his partner found the location thanks to Mikasium, their leader. They departed and Michael and the other agent rescue the MIA agent and completed the mission. After that, you know that he visited me and told me all about the Indians, including their language." He explained to me.

"Was the other agent that accompanied my father was named James Rivers?"

"Oh why yes."

"Do you have some kind of translator we could use?"

"Sure. Wait here." He stood up and handed me my father's journal and headed toward a room that was relatively close to us. He came back short after with some papers in his hands. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." A long, awkward silence fell upon us. "So, when they are going to wake up?"

"In 40 minutes or so."

"Oh."

"You look just like him." He blurted out. It took me a second to realize he was referring to my father. "I remember when he was your age. He was bold, strong, smart, and brave. I knew he was going to be a great agent the first time I laid eyes on him." I was appalled by this new information and let the words sink in. "You knew him back then?"

"Yes. I was his mentor when I taught at O.O.I.S." I blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You look just like me." He smiled sadly. "People always tell me that." He went to the kitchen and brought out two cups of tea. He handed me one and I smiled in gratitude. "Can you tell me more about him… my father?"

"Of course, Zoey." He put his cup on top of the coffee table between us, laid back and tilted his head to the roof. "One time, I told my students to shoot a can that was at least 50 miles away. And to top that, they were people, trees, and buildings that were making the task a little bit more difficult. Anyway, your father was the only one in his group to make that shot. He was marvelous, always saw things other didn't. He was loyal, smart, strong, and everyone looked up to him; even some teachers. And_ that's_ saying a lot."

"Wow… I–"

"One time, I gave them poison and set them free in the Amazons. They had to find their way home before they died because of the poison, or other 'natural' causes. Now, the effects that the poison had were just something to look at. They had some seriously hallucinations often killing themselves because they thought that the other was an enemy. Some kill themselves because it was too much. Seventy percent of the time they were in the Amazons, they were hallucinating. Besides the hallucinations, they experienced massive pain in their whole body, from head to toe. I was told by the survivors that the pain was unbearable and it felt like someone was setting their organs on fire," he tapped his chin as if he was trying to remember something, "Well, let's see, let's see… Oh! Another effect was that their skin swelled! It was horrible really. But your father survived all that and many more,"

"Honestly, he was my favorite student. As you can see, I wasn't easy back then. I wanted my students to keep pushing pass their limits because I knew that they were capable of becoming great agents. And that's probably why their parents, guardians or whomever, sign them up for O.O.I.S. That reminds me of something," He looked at me and all trace of amusement left his face. "How are things back at O.O.I.S.?"

"How did you know my father entered me in that program?"

"Because we wouldn't be here talking if you didn't."

"Well, things at O.O.I.S. are good, I think. I haven't exactly been keeping tabs on it," I shrugged.

Even though he didn't ask it, I knew exactly what he had meant. _Do the teachers keep torturing their students? Do students keep torturing students? _But I'm sure he wanted to ask the question no one wanted the answer to. _How something that started so great, like the O.O.I.S., turned out so bad? _Teachers had the right (according to the rules of O.O.I.S.) to inflict any kind of pain to the students; whether it was emotionally or physically. Even students were able to do so. The teachers had (and still do) take extreme measures when torturing a student. They would chained us up randomly and 'teach us to endure pain' (their words, not mine), almost as if we were immune to it. Many students even die during it. And no one can complain about it because they knew exactly what they sign up for one way or another. You must think that our parents must be so cruel to let us be treated like that. If your reading this the I guess you have enough clearance and intelligence to comprehend what I'm about to say next.

_It. Was. Worth. It._

Every punch, every kick, every slap, every whip, every bruise, every cut, every pain we had to endure was worth it. You think I'm crazy, right? Well, I really don't want to answer that, but it is true about the other part. It is worth it. And you want to know why? Of course you do; you _are_ reading this after all. Thanks to this mechanism they like to call, I've endure so much pain in my life and it made me unbelievably stronger in so many ways. I'm not saying that I don't feel pain anymore, or I'm an emotionless robot that can't feel anything. I just know that I have the power to know that I can overcome great deals of pain. I feel saddened when I think about those who couldn't make it, but I feel pride for those who did. At some point, they make you feel like the dirt beneath your feet is worth more than you. You feel like you can't take it anymore. And if you're like my friends and me, _that's_ when you find the strength to carry on. And carry on we did.

Hendrick and I kept talking until Bri and Steven woke up. I explained everything to them, minus the part of my dad. We talked for a few minutes before leaving. "Thanks again for your help, Mr. Sullivan." Bri and Steven shook his hand in farewell. When –, I mean, Hendrick turned to me, he surprise not only me but everyone in the room by pulling me into a huge bear hug. I hug him back with the same force he was hugging me. "Be careful, ok?" I nodded against his chest and let go. I didn't know what he was talking about since I told him very little of what happened to us for his own safety. But, he was my father's mentor and an experienced ex-agent so I'm sure he knows exactly what he's saying. I walked past him and descended the small steps of the porch. I turned back and waved at him as he waved back. We walked a long distance before reaching our "invisible" van. Steven turned on the engine and dove us off. Since it was getting late, we decided to stay for the night at a motel that was fortunately close. "Shit! I forgot my jacket back there!" Bri realized irritably while hitting the back of my seat annoyingly. "I must've forgot it when I woke up."

"We'll go back and get it first thing in the morning, ok?" Steven assured her with a warm, but tiring smile. "Don't you have many jackets that can replace that one?" I asked irritably. "Nop, that one is new." We parked and walked over to where a receptionist was chewing gum rather loudly. Bri walked over to a vending machine and came back with a pack of M&M's. "Hi, we like two rooms, please." Bri said politely. The receptionist was reading a magazine and had her back toward us. "Um, hello? We like two room, please." Bri repeated. The receptionist ignores us. Bri furiously throwed at her head M&M's until she responded. She scoffed and gave Bri the finger and that's where Bri snapped and threw her an almost filled soda that was sitting on top of the desk. The soda landed on her head and a loud gasp was heard in the registration room (not that anybody was there besides us). She turned around and glared at us. She was blonde with bright blue eyes and was probably in her early twenties. The soda was dripping from her hair and face. "Great, now we have no place to stay, thanks Bri." Steven said sarcastically. When her eyes landed on Steven, the world stopped (for her not for us). She batted her eyelashes and float, _yeah floated,_ toward him. "May I help you?" she giggled. Steven gave her a charming smirk and replied smoothly, "Sure, two rooms, please." She looked for the keys without breaking eye contact with Steven.

"Here." She bend down to make sure Steven saw her cleavage and gave him a key. "Where's the other key?" Bri asked her rudely. She broke the "moment" she had with Steven and eyed us both. Her nose scrunched in disgust as she eyed us both up and down. "Here." She said flatly as she threw the key that was meant to hit Bri in the face. But thanks to our training, Bri caught it right on time. She gave the receptionist a smirk and walked away. I followed her and started to walk at her pace.

"I seriously want to go back there and slap her with one of your giant tits." Bri blurted out.

I scoffed and started at her, "They aren't _giant_, _Brianna_."

"Oh, I beg to differ." She smirked at me.

"Like you're the one to talk." I mumbled looking at her huge chest. "Fine, we're both gifted with big breasts, ok?" She said. "Ok. Don't even know why are talking about them anyway."

Bri laughed as we entered our room. We froze on our tracks and I tried not to gag when I saw the room. Jeez, I know the motel looked shitty on the outside it wouldn't hurt cleaning in once a while! There was two bed with barf green blankets over it (if you can call it that). Two worn out bed drawers on each side. The wall's paint was peeling off, and the room smelled like cleaning chemicals. The green carpet was stained in some areas. The lights were flickering and there were no windows. "See this is your fault for throwing soda and M&M's at her!" I accused Bri. "Maybe all rooms are like that."

"I'm sure _Steven_'_s_ room isn't as ugly as this one." I was tired as hell so I took off my sandals and dropped on one of the bed avoiding the covers with my noise. I glanced at my right and saw that Bri was already asleep. I tried to close my eyes and dose off, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about all those nice thing Mr. Sullivan said about him. I miss him so much. The news of his disappearance impact me so greatly that I know I wouldn't survived that if it weren't for James. Sometime I feel like I have to pretend to be fine for the sake of my team, even though I know I'm a mess inside. I remembered when my father once compared to a bomb that hasn't exploded yet. But when lit with a fire, it will cause it to explode. So if I'm getting it all correct, my emotions are the bomb right now; a source of energy that has been bottled up for so long. The question is, who or what will that fire be? That'll 'cause me to release all my energy and explode? If that actually make any sense… I don't know. It's only making me more confused. But, so what if I explode? So what if I let all the anger, confusion, betrayal, and fear out? It's not going to bring my daddy back. Part of him, unfortunately, hope it was all a lie and that he was somewhere _alive._ I have to face the fact that he's never coming home. He will never hold me again, and tell me everything will be alright. I will never call him 'daddy' again and he will never tell me how much he loves me. He is dead. Gone. Forever. Just like that.

My father was the only family member I actually cared about. I could always depend on him. I even miss how he could put out my flaws so easily so I could become a better agent. I looked up to my dad, he was my idol. One of the best agent ever lived. But most importantly, he was my _father._ No one knew him the way I did. And now he's gone and I feel like–

"Shh, it's ok," Someone whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw Bri wearing a sad smile on her beautiful face. I didn't realize I was sobbing till I felt the bed shift under me and arms snake around my waist. By the looks of it, I didn't need to tell her why was I crying because somehow she knew but said nothing. And for once, I was thankful for that. After a few minutes of silence, I muttered a quite, "thank you," and drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up early in the morning. I looked at my side to see if Bri slept in my bed but she was already on her own. I stretched my kegs before climbing out of my bed and into Bri's.

"Bri, wake up." I shook her slightly before she snapped her eyes wide open and threw me across the room. I smashed the opposite wall with a 'thud' that echoed in the room. I massaged my head and glared up at Bri who had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry. You know better than to sneak up on me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I lifted myself and put on my sandals and walked to the door. "Let's go get your jacket then." Bri and I walked to the filthy hallway until reaching the bitchy receptionist's desk. Surprisingly (not!), Steven was already there. He was flirting with the blondie. He whispered something in her ear and she burst out laughing like a hyena. He looked at us and grinned. I shook my ehad and chuckled softly. We handed blondie the keys to the motel rooms and walked out. But not before the receptionist gave Steven a flirtatious wink and slipping in his back pocket her number. We got in the car and headed for Mr. Sullivan's house. After an hour and forty-seven minutes, I saw his house far away. Steven parked where we parked the other day and said, "Something's not right." I turned to him and the to the direction of my eyes and squinted my eyes a bit to see what he's seeing. Not too far away, there was at least seven black vans with black tinted windows.

_Oh no…_

We got out of his car and ran through the forest until reaching his house. I blessed the giant trees for giving us the element of surprise until we got to the house. We tiptoed unto the balcony. It was really quiet, too quiet. Thankfully, we had weapons in our van and brought our guns with us.

"On the count of three we entered, ok?" Bri mouthed to us.

"1…"

"2.."

"3…"

We bolted inside and I almost drop my gun. Blood was everywhere and I prayed that it wasn't Hendrick's blood. Some furnitures were turned upside down and the shelf that held some old books was broken in half with the books spilled all over the floor. Many bodies were at the floor, but I only recognized one.

_Hendrick Sullivan_

I ran toward him and held his head on my lap. I checked for the pulse but found none. His lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling. I close his eyes and prayed that his death was quick and painless though his shattered body told me otherwise. His face was swollen with bruises, there was a huge gash on the left side of his stomach. His right shoulder was dislocated and his hands were filled with blood. I chuckled softly when I concluded that he didn't go down without a fight. I glanced around refusing to meet the eye's of Bri and Steven. A broken vase caught my attention. It was red and even when shattered, it was beautiful. But it's beauty wasn't the reason why it caught my attention. The reflection of a man pointing his gun at Bri was. I jumped at push Bri out of the way before the gun hit her. We both tumbled down to the floor while people dress in black suites wearing black ski masks filled the room in one motion. I got up to my feet and took out my gun just to have a hand smack it away. The gun slide through the floor and the man turned to me and threw a punch in my way. I blocked it and kick him right in the ping-pongs. He grunted in pain and fell down the floor. My hands were pulled behind my back and a woman came up to me and punches me in the side of my face. Before she took a swing at me again, I pushed back and out all my weight on the person who held me and kick the woman with my legs sending her sliding the floor. The man behind me releases one of my hands and I use that opportunity to hit the ribs of my attacker's with my elbow. He immediately let me go and turned around and punch him in the face. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Bri and Steven fighting too. I spotted my gun not so far away. I ran toward it but, unfortunately for me, someone smack my head behind me and I fell to the ground. Hands turned me around and wrapped around my neck. The man was squeezing the life out of me by every second that came pass by. I pulled my legs and pushed them forwards with all my might and send the big guy flying and crashing through the window. I crawled toward the gun but before I could grabbed it, a heel was pressed against my hand. I hissed in pain as blood started to drip from my hand and to the floor. I looked at the woman who took her mask off. Her blonde curls hung looselt around her shoulder and her hazel eyes were gazing down at me with a evil glint in them. I bit my lip when she put more pressure onto my hand so I wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing me in pain. She winked at me and blew me a kiss. I smirked at her and without any warnings, I kicked her behind her legs and she fell down face flat. I took a fistful of her hair with my right hand (the good one) and smack her face to the floor several times until she was unconscious. "Not so pretty now, huh?" I spat. I took my gun and started to shoot everyone who came at me. Time passed and I felt they were multiplying because they never ceased to come. So, Steven, Bri and I ran out of the house and into the forest when we had the chance. Don't get me wrong, I prefer fight than flight but as you can see, they outnumbered us and I absolutely do NOT have a dead wish. As we ran to the forest, footsteps were heard not so far behind us. I ran even faster when a bullet almost hit my arm. When he reached the van, a guy appeared out of nowhere with a gun on his hands. Without stopping, I took the back of his head and smashed it against the window and drop him. Quickly we got inside of the van and Steven drove us quickly out of the forest. We were in our usually seats: Steven (driver seat), me (passenger seat), and Bri (back seat).

"Son of bitches killed Mr. Sullivan." I angrily stated even though they already knew. Bri and Steven didn't look bad. Steven's right eye was a little swollen and Bri had a bruised lip. I glanced at myself in the mirror and it looked like I haven't been fighting just a moment ago if you ignore my bleeding, left hand. We didn't bruised easily thanks the the O.O.I.S. training. After a comfortable silence, a window was a shattered and the sound of guns going off. I looked behind me and saw five vans chasing us. I rolled down the window and started to shoot at them. The van closest to me (the one I was shooting at) swerved a bit but came coming closer so I decided to aim at the tires. The van swerved to the left and crashed another van behind it. "Two down, three to go." Bri handed me more bullets and we started to shoot. We only managed to eliminate one and the other two were coming closer. I quickly duck inside as a bullet flew right where my head was. Bri handed me then a grenade while she threw hers. I threw mine and the sound of tires screeching and metal connecting with metal was heard after the huge explotion. We arrive to Roseville (since it was the closest town) faster than I thought. "I think we lost them." Bri said checking. "We can't risk anything so let's dump this van somewhere and get another one." I said. Steven parked the car in a dark valley. We climb off and before we stepped into the sunlight, Bri grabbed our arms.

"I don't think is a good idea to walk out wearing clothes full of blood,"

"She's right." I said.

Bri searched the valley and spotted a door. She threw a smirk to our way and opened it with ease. Steven and I shared a look and followed Bri. To our surprise, it was a closed clothing store that really had a bad security. We ducked their lame security cameras and changed clothes. I grab a black hoodie, dark jeans and some converse. We head out and agreed it would be better if we split up; each of us will find their own transportation back to our little base (house). I walked around the crowded street of Roseville with my injured hand safety inside of my pocket. I used every technique I know to see if I had a tail. No one was following so I turn my attention to the cars and which one would I hijacked. I passed a café where I spot a familiar brunette.

"–And I was like 'BITCH'! I mean, why would she take that purse,"a girl said taking a huge chunk of a strawberry cupcake. "when I clearly saw it first! You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, –" the familiar brunette spoke, but was rudely interrupted. The other girl wacked her on the arm and laughed loudly.

"Cammie, you are hysterical!"

Cameron smiled uncomfortably and looked around until her eyes founded mine. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit. I continued walking like I've never seen her before but as soon as I turned around, Steven was watching me with an emotionless expression. By the look of his eyes and posture, I knew he knew. When Cameron's eyes widened, it blew my cover away. He knew I didn't erase her memory 'cause she recognized me. Steven turned and walk away. "Aw, shit!"  
I quickly spotted a car and looked around if anyone was going to see what I was about to do next. I found no witness and hotwire the car. I drove to the thing Wanda keeps calling a 'house' preparing to hear Steven long speech. When I arrived, two unfamiliar vehicles greeted me and I figured Steven and Bri were already home. I killed the engine and stepped inside the house. As I passed the hallways, I greeted some of my teammates smiling at them politely. I climbed the stairs and walked toward my room. I stopped for a second because I heard a soft noise inside. I opened the door already knowing who was at the other end.

"Steven."

"Zoey." I mentally cringed at the firmness of his voice and closed the door. He was leaning against a wall with his arm crossed over his chest and a pissed off expression plastered on his face. Knowing how Steven is, I waited till he talked because surely he would have my head on a plate if I started talking first. His eyes were burning a hole on my forehead. After a long, awkward (for me, anyway) silence, he pulled out a folder from his leather jacket and threw it at me; I caught it with ease. "Open it," I opened the folder and immediately saw a picture of Cammie with basic information about her.

"Do you know who that is?" I raised my eyes as I felt his glare.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." I answered without taking my eyes off him. He nodded, "Did you or did you not know what your mission was?"

"I–"

"Did you or did you not?" he asked louder.

"I did." I snapped.

"Tell me what you were suppose to do with the subject."

"Make her forget."

"Now tell me, why did she recognized you when you strolled around town?"

"Because I didn't used the neutralizer."

"So you lied when I asked you if you completed the mission?"

"Yes, but I–"

"Why the fuck didn't you use the neutralizer?"

"Because before I used the neutralizer on Cammie, I saw–"

"Cammie?" He shook his head ans scoffed, "You're calling her nicknames now, huh?"

"Cameron–"

"SUBJECT!" He roared, pushing himself off the wall and taking long strides toward me.

"The subject, you mean." He whispered in a low, malicious voice that I forgot he had. I shook my head at him. I knew the game he was playing with me. I knew exactly what he was doing, but because I was pissed off as well, I didn't give a shit for what I am about to do next. I stepped closer and raised my voice, "When I finished talking with_ Ca-mmie,_" I spat, "I took out the neutralizer and was about to zap her when I saw a photo of a man beside her bed." His face softened and his eyes that was filled with rage a moment ago, held a curious and interesting glint in them. He nodded his head at me as if saying 'go on'.

"I took a closer look," I continued, "and realized I recognized the man. He help throughout a mission. He's _really_ good, Steven, and I'm sure he can help us." The curious and interesting glint in his eyes disappeared and rage took over once again as his face hardened.

"It's not the first time you disobey an order, and honestly, I am getting real tired of it," Steven said through clenched teeth. "He _can_ help us." He laughed bitterly out loud and shook his head. His laughter died out and he glared at me, "you really don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?"

"That you could've put the lives of this entire team in danger thanks to your stupid choice!"

"I'm sorry? Stupid choice?" Well I think they are better than _your_ stupid choices that failed us every time," I said loudly, throwing my hands up, "and besides, our lives are already in danger!"

I know I shouldn't say the part of the choices that failed us every time but my patience was running really thin right now and I am tires as fuck.

"She goes to a spy-fucking-school! She could have told someone!"

"Well, she didn't." I said a little bit calmer.

"But she cou-"

"SHE DIDN'T!" I raised my voice higher than I wanted. Steven turned around and ran his hand through his light brown hair. He paced around the room as if to calm him down. Finally, he slumps in a chair.

"I emailed Dexter the translator Mr. Sullivan gave to you. Dexter says that Mr. Rivers left a clue in Russia that may say the location in which the chip is hidden after he decoded a part of the journal."

"That's great!" He nodded and look around the room.

"When are we leaving?" His head snapped toward me, "We? Oh 'we' aren't going anywhere."

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eye to him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, you are staying right here whilst me and the others go to Russia." He stated simply. I ran my hand through my long, red hair and let it fall unto my thigh with a hard 'smack'.

"Why?" I question him irritably. "Since you think your choices are better than mine, go. Do your own investigation on this guy you proclaim that will help us and go see if he does," he stood up, "but I can't let you risk the lives of the others in this little mission of yours."

"So I prefer," he continued, "that you stay here and do what the hell you feel like doing."

"I think your taking this a little _too _personally."

"No, I'm not. It just pisses me off that while everyone in this fucking hell-hole we call a 'house' obey the command instructed to them, " he lean closer to me until our noses were touching, "you don't."

"Fine. Let's see who finds that chip first."

He walked around me and exit my room. I sat down my bed and wondered how in hell I got myself into this mess. Hours later, I recieved many hugs and promises to call from my friends. They wanted to stay with me but I refuse to let them stay here 'cause I knew they didn't want to miss this opportunity on searching for the chip. I found myself in the living room all alone in the house. Everyone left an hour or so ago. I started at the flames from the fireplace. I layer back at the couch, hating feeling depressed and alone. I got up, feeling the need to drink my sorrows. I got up qnd headed for the kitchen. Once I got there, I opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of Bourbon. _Steven did say to do the he'll I want. _I took a swig straight from the bottle and layer back at the couch. I took a larger gulp of Bourbon feeling the bitter and burning taste down my throat. My eyes wouldn't stay open, so I surrender to the sleep. My eyes snapped open. My mind screamed at me someone was watching me. I stood up and glanced around the room. _Something is not right._ I left the Bourbon on the table and walked around the room slowly. I still felt someone was watching me. I close my eyes and follow my instincts. I turned around and kick whoever was behind me. Thankfully, my foot hit something and someone was smashed against a wall. I took out my un and pointed it at the figure. The intruder stood up and faced me. I stared in shock, "You again?"


	13. A Drunk Zoey

**AN: Here's a short chappie! I really had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it too! I also forgot to give thanks to all those people who reviewed, favorite, or alerted the last chapter (11) so thanks to:**

**Bubzchoc**

**Thefab Stella**

**Lola**

**Jade Colours**

**Pianist707**

**Gabby22**

**Nisa12**

**If I missed anyone, please say in in your review. I would gladly give you a shout out on the next chapter.**

**Zoey's POV:**

"What the hell?" I lowered my gun and set it on the table. I turned around with a scowl on my face and crossed my arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

"No shit Sherlock." My voice drip with sarcasm as he smirks and sat on the couch. He stretched his long legs and set it on the table with his arms behind his head. He glanced around the room, "Such a big place for just one girl, don't you think?"

"I like my space," I lied without missing a beat. Even though my tea, left me thanks to Steven, I wouldn't endanger their lives by admitting I didn't live alone (even though I'm practically am living alone). "Don't you think it's a little bit too much?"

"Cut the crap, _Zach_," I hissed, "why are you here?"

I sat beside him and took the bottle of Bourbon. He gave me a side glance as I took a swig. I gave him a sly smile, "Want a sip?"

"I don't drink."

"That doesn't surprise me." I took a large gulp and close my eyes. I could feel his glare when he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I opened my eyes and turned to him, "You're bored, Zachy―"

"Don't call me that," he snarled. I ignore him and kept talking, "and kind to think of it, you're a bit dull too." I shrugged and close my eyes once again, "It doesn't surprise me I'm the fun twin."

He scoffed, "I really don't care if you're fun or not."

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm awesome and you're not," I replied poking his sides. I set down the bottle beside the gun and closed my eyes. He moved away from me and observed the redhead besides him.

"What happened to your hand?"

I opened my eyes and glanced at my injured hand, "Careful, Zachy, I might start to think you actually care."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?"

I chuckled softly when he mentioned later that I should probably bandage that up. I stood up and went for the kitchen. I took out an emergency kit from the drawer, cleaned the injury and bandage it up. I walked out and was instantly pushed against a wall.

"What were you doing in Roseville?"

"And there he is," I said smirking.

He slammed me against the wall harder, "I'm not asking again," he growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said smugly.

He inched closer to me until our noses were touching. He gave me a snarl, "Getting a little mad, aren't we?" I taunted him. "What. Were. You. Doing. In. Roseville." I kept my mouth shut as he slammed me again. My eyes, unlike his, were filled with amusement. He saw this and got even angrier. "Ooh, I see we have a temper, huh?" He punched the wall beside my head waiting for me to flinch.

I didn't.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"Let's dance!" His face softened a bit and he looked at me warily as if I were to attack him when he least expect it. I went to the stereo and plug in the iPod beside it and "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias began playing. I grabbed Zach's hand and started dancing.

"_Girl, please excuse me_

_If I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night_

_We can really let go_," I sang.

I stopped dancing when I realized Zach was still like a statue. He was glaring at me. I frowned and went to the bottle. I waved it at Zach, "Come on, _brother_, show me you can be fun." He strolled at me and took the bottle off my hand. I smiled, and then frowned when I saw him throwing the bottle in the wall. The bottle shattered at the impact. I noticed that Zach was fuming as he paced around the room to calm him down. I turn and inspected the damage. I shrugged and grinned, "There's more where that came from." He shot me a murderous look while I happily skipped (which piss him of even more) to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. I started to move my hips to the beat of the song while grabbing Zach's hand with my good hand. He dropped my hand and glared at me. He shook his head and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Zach! Live a little!" This time,_ he_ rolled his eyes at me and made a move to leave.

"Wait!" I called, "stay a little longer and I could let you ask me whatever you wish to ask."

"I'm not stupid, Zoey," he chuckled darkly, "that doesn't give me reassurance that you'll answer them, anyway."

"Then stay and find out." He shook his left and before he left the room, I stated, "Isn't life about taking risks?"

He turned to me slowly, sigh, and walk back to the couch but not before glaring at me. I smiled and took a swig from the bottle and sang to the lyrics.

_One hour later:_

**Zach's POV:**

"PART ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" Zoey sang loudly, throwing her hands up and jumping in the meantime, "EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME." She moved her hips and clapped her hands. "AND WE GONNA MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR MIND!, she kept singing- no, _screaming,_" WE JUST WANNA SEE YA SHAKE THAT…"

She stopped and turned to me. She lowered her head, and with a manly voice said, "Everyday I'm shufflin'."

She did this crazy dance she insisted that it was called 'shuffle'. "Join me, Zachy," she slurred. The corners of my lips threaten to twitch when Zoey tried to "shake that groove thing". In various occasions, she would trip over nothing and fall down. She would stumbled back up just to fall down the floor again. She is a worse drunk than Grant, and _that's_ saying a lot. One time, he ran around Blackthorn naked. It was such a horrible event. I really hope Zoey wouldn't do something like that. I shuddered at the thought.

"Weren't you gonna answer my questions?" I yelled over the loud music. I am so glad they aren't neighbors close by. I really didn't want to deal with annoying cops and pesky neighbors. I walked over her and took away the Vodka wrapped around her hand. Grabbing her wrist was a mistake because she pulled me in and forced me to dance. At first, I didn't want to dance but then I started to relax myself around Zoey. I twirl Zoey around and gave her a smile, a genuine one. She smile drunkenly back and gave me thumbs up. She started to babbled nonsense.

"You told me you were having problems. What kind of problems?"

"I like your shiiiirt!" She slurred.

"No, that's not what I asked!" I shouted over the music. It was amazing I hadn't had a headache yet.

"Yeaahh! Imma natural redhead! Woo-hoo!"

"No! You were attacked and―"

"Yes, Zaaaach, my boobies are real too!"

"Oh God! No! That's not what I meant-"

"Hold uup! I just looooove this paart!" She stepped away from me and screamed on top of her lungs, "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" She then thrust her hips forward and backwards repeatedly. I really wanted to bang my head against something. I closed my eyes and massaged my head. I opened my eyes and couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe she-

"Woooo!" A noise came from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen and saw Zoey sliding around the kitchen floor with her socks (when did she put them on?), banging some pots and pans.

The song ended and "Hips Don't Lie" by Shaking came booming out. Zoey jumped on the kitchen floor and started to dance like Shakira herself. "This is crazy…" I mumbled.

She started to dance at the edge of the table, "Zoey, you are going to―"

_*Thud*_

I sigh and walked over her.

"I – _hiccup – _am – _hiccup _– a SUPERSTAAAR!" She hiccupped.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"W-w-w-w-where's the hippo?"

I stared at her, "You're really wrecked. Where's your room anyway?" When I started to lift her up, she stopped me and tole (oh well, _burped_) at me that she was capable of going to her room by herself. I threw my hands up in mock surrender. She wobbled a bit when she stood up. I let her lead the way.

_This turned out better than I expected, _I thought_. She is so drunk, she won't realize I'm snooping around._

We walked around until reaching long stairs. She threw a smirk at me, and thanks to her state, resemble more as a grimace. She started to take small steps but she tumbled down anyway.

"Let me help you, Zoey," I walked down the stairs to reach where she was. She was in all four when she looked over her shoulder and said, "Baaaaaah. I'm a sheep, Zach."

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

I seriously debated whether to leave her there and walk out of the house (why run when she can't obviously catch me?) or be a good brother and help her. I decided to help her. Besides, if I help her now, she would owe me one. And I certainly planned on collecting.

"Out of all scenarios that went through my mind, _this_," I pointed a finger at her and around, "isn't one of them. She smiled and clapped her hands as if I gave a tremendous speech. I ran my hand down my face and watched how she climb the stairs like a-, well, a _sheep._

**Zoey's POV:**

"Oi!" I squeaked and ran to my room.

He-he-he

I'm beating Zach!

I raced to my room and opened the door. I misjudge the opening width and smack into the wall beside the door. Fortunately for me, I never reached the floor because hands caught me just in time. I looked up at my brother with tears on my eyes, "That was uncalled for." I sniffed as I rubbed my forehead.

"Zoey? Are you alright?"

Zach has a nice, deep, easy-going voice…

I sniff him.

He smells nice too.

_Do I smell nice?_

I sniff myself and gave a victory dance.

"I smell goooood!"

"Umm… ok?"

"I want more alcohol! " I wined, "The hit killed some of the buzz out! Rude!" I yelled at the wall as I huddled closer to Zach for protection. My vision was blurry and the way the lines on the wall was swirling, made the wall do some crazy faces.

_Was it.. was it mocking me?_

I squinted a little, then gasped.

_It was mocking me! The gall!_

_Oh hell no!_

I upturned my nose and look the other way.

_This wall was no threat._

_I could take that bitch._

Zach look from me to the wall and raised a brow.

"Don't look at it!" I whispered furiously. Zach dropped his gaze back to me and raise an eyebrow, "Why?"

I gaped, "You didn't see the faces it made at me!"

At his blank look, I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I think you still have plenty of buzz on your body. This your room?" He pointed at my door and I nodded. As Zach passed the door, I stuck my tongue out at the wall.

_Ha!_

Zach closed the door and I laugh, startling him. He look at me up and down and smiled at me, "I like you drunk." I giggled and search for my bed. I gasped when I saw something on it. Since I have many guns, I plant then around the house. One of them, was at my drawer besides some daggers. I grabbed my gun and started to shoot at it. I lost my balanced, and shot at the lamp besides my bed and almost shot Zach; he dodged just in time. I tossed the gun aside when it didn't have any more bullets. I frantically search for the daggers until reaching them. Zach yelled at me what was wrong. He obviously couldn't see the danger on top of my bed. I threw daggers at them. There were at least six of them and I managed to shoot threw and stab two. I ran out of daggers and was about the throw a chair at the remainders when Zach came at me.

"Why are you attacking your bed?" I pointed at it, "That's why!" He looked at the bed and walked toward it. He lift it up and pointed at it with his other hand, "This?" I nodded fervently. He face-palmed himself and threw it back on the bed. He took my hand and sat me down at the edge of the queen size bed. He squat down on one knee and shook my shoulders. "Pillows. Those are pillows."

I tilted my head to the right, "Pillows?"

What were they? Zach sense my confusion and explained, "As in the device your suppose to put under your head when you go asleep." I smiled spread across my face.

"Lo hicimos! We did it!" He looked at the ceiling and said a silent prayer.

"Pillow, pillow, pillow!" I chanted, thumping his chest as I did so. He opened his mouth to say something but close it again. He carried me bride-style to my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he attempted to put me on the bed. I glanced over the strange purple covers below me, and my grip on Zach tighten. Zach cleared his voice, "Zoey, let go of me," he insisted I let go. He pushed me off of him and wrapped my cold body into a warm blanket.

"You look like him," I hiccupped.

He froze and leaned closer, "Who?"

"My- well _our_ father."

Zach look around the room and I took that advantage to take a syringe out of my drawer and hid it beside me.

"Zach!" I chirped happily, motioning him to come closer. And when he did, I stab the syringe into his neck.

"What the fuck?" Zach took out the syringe rapidly, but it was already too late. "What was on that thing?"

"Don't worry, Zachy, it's nothing that will kill you," I said, dismissing it off with a flick of the wrist, "it will only make you sleepy."

"Why would you do that?"

I giggled and poked his nose playfully, "I can't have you snooping around the house, silly!" He was already feeling the effects because his eyes became heavy. I moved and made space for him. He didn't struggle when I pulled him into the bed. I leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Even when I'm drunk, you can't fool me, Zachy-poo."

Zach became silent and I had this urge to sing. So I began to sing on top of my lungs:

"I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY―"

"ZOEY! SHUT THE FUCK UO ALREADY!"

I snuggle closer to Zach and rested my head on his left broad shoulder. He stiffen at first, the relax.

"What was his name?"

"Michael."

The room was filled with a comfortable silence before Zach asked, "Was he – was he, um," he played with my red hair that now hung loosely around my shoulder, "a good father?"

I was surprised by his question. I gave him a quick peck at his cheek, which surprised him, and whispered, "The best."

He nodded and gave me a kiss on the forEhead.

"Goodnight, Zoey."

"Goodnight, Zach."

**Short and sweet Don't know about you guys, but I enjoy Zoey's and Zach's encounters! Plz review!**


	14. You're the one who got drunk!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SOO DEEPLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. I KINDA LOST MY MUSE BUT DO NOT FRET MY FANS, IT RETURNED. **

**bubzchoc****: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Dreamaholic Mistress****: Thank you so much for your support! I will try to update as often as I can. I hope you enjoy the new chappie. :]**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT FOLLOWED OR FAVORITE THIS STORY!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY ZOEY AND HER FRIENDS!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Zach's POV:

Michael J. Fox once said that family is not an important thing, it's everything. I can definitely agree with him on that. Family _is_ everything. And my "_everything"_ consisted in me joining the COC. Well, according to my mother. Family is everything. It's just not everything I want it to be. I sigh and look around the room. It's a Sunday and I've been avoiding everyone since I got back from Zoey's house. I barely know Zoey− heck I just _met_ her− but she didn't look like the type that buys big houses when she's the only one living in it. I'm sure she wasn't alone. I hijacked one of the cars in her garage and drove to Gallagher. I smirk once I remember how pissed Zoey was when she woke up with a hangover.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Zoey was groaning in her sleep again. I've been awake for the past seven minutes watching as Zoey change into the most awkward positions in her sleep. She kept turning and moaning. It's her fault for getting drunk. No one force her to drink. I wonder if she does this in a daily basis, getting drunk for no apparent reason. Now I have a crazy ass mother and an alcoholic twin sister. Zoey moaned in pain and mumbled something about a deer humping a smurf. I shook my head and got out of bed. I am getting out of here. The second my fingertips brushed the door knob, I was slammed against the wooden door. My front was pressed tightly to the door as Zoey whispered behind me._

"_You're not leaving without a goodbye, right Zachy? Why I thought we moved past that already." I slammed my hands against the door and pushed backwards. Zoey stumbled back because of the hangover. "Don't call me that." I threw her one lasting look over my shoulder before opening the door and heading out._

_I smirk when I heard footsteps behind me. I entered the kitchen and grimaced at the mess we− I mean, ZOEY− made yesterday while she dance and sang. I grinned when I saw a small radio beside the fridge. I went to turn it on._

"_Don't you dare." _

_My finger brushed the 'on' button. I look over my shoulder with my trademark smirk, "Or what?"_

_I didn't wait for her to respond and pressed the button. I heard Zoey cursing behind me as I turn the volume high. A random song blasted through the radio. Something flashed beside me and I moved away quickly to the side. The knife landed in the middle of the radio. _

_A perfect hit._

_The singer's voice began to distort as the radio slowly stopped working. The kitchen was filled with tension as I turned around to face a pissed-off Zoey. She could've passed for a wild animal. Her red hair was uncombed and pointed to every direction, her breaths came out in pants and a knife was snatched around her fingers. "Or next time, I'll make sure I hit flesh." Her voice was low and dangerous. It remind me of my mother when she's interrogating a victim. _

"_That's an awful thing to say to your brother."_

"_Well I've done plenty awful things, brother." She spat the last word with disgust. I think that was the hangover talking._

"_Really? Because just yesterday you didn't want me to leave your side." _

_She put her hands in her ears and groaned, "Why the fuck you're speaking so loud?"_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes you are. You're probably doing that to annoy me. And you probably made the mess in the kitchen, too."_

"_Ah, ah, ah," I shook my finger at her face. She smacked my finger away with a huff. "You're the one who got drunk and decided to bang pots and pans."_

"_Don't remind me," Zoey groaned looking around. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I threw the blue ball in the air and caught it again. I've heard nothing from my mother. But I knew it shouldn't be long before she strikes again. She loves to create anticipation. Make people feel anxiety as it slowly eats them alive. It's a technique I knew far too well. A much as I hate to admit it, but I really do hope that Zoey has nothing to do with my mother. I threw the ball at the wall and watch how it bounced back to me; I caught it with ease.

My mother must know of Zoey's existence. She gave birth to her as well! I feel that she at least owe me that right to know about a missing sibling. I growled and threw the ball to the wall across the room and watched it bounce back to me. It's been three weeks and I still don't know anything of Zoey. It's like she doesn't exist.

"Zach! Hey Zach!" Jonas entered our room in a bad time. The ball flew and hit him straight in the face.

"Sorry."

He rubbed his face but nodded anyway.

"Headmistress Morgan ordered all students to go to the Dining Room. Guess she got an announcement or something." I nodded at him and hopped out of my bed and walk to the Dining Room with Jonas by my side. I threw the doors opened and gossip filled my ears as I walk to where Cammie was sitting.

"I heard that the Headmistress will announce another ball," a girl whispered excitedly to her friend and her friend squealed in excitement. I rolled my eyes as we past them. _Geez, people still talk about that?_

I sat next to Grant and wink at Cammie who was being interrogated by Tina who wanted to know what's the news that Headmistress Morgan wanted to announce.

"If you kept quiet and listen to the Headmistress, you might have a clue, Tina." Macey remarked sarcastically. That shut Tina up as she sat beside Liz and turned to the front.

The Headmistress smiled at us as she began to speak. "Good morning, students. I apologize for the sudden commotion, but I have some important news to share with all of you,"

All the teachers stood behind her in a line. I caught Joe watching me and smirk at him. His lips twitched as if fighting back a smile and he looked away. "I'm happy to announce that there will be a new student who will join us this semester." As soon as she finished, the Dining Room was assaulted with whispers and questions.

"New girl?" Bex wondered out loud. She turned to Cammie, "Did you knew about this?" Cammie shook her head and look bewilderedly at her mom.

"You girls act like if you've never seen a new student." I said but looked directly to Cammie. "If I'm not mistaken, Macey was also a new student."

"It's just not normal for someone to join in the middle of semester," Cammie explained, "unless there's something else behind it." She whispered the last part to her and Bex. Before Bex could agree, Headmistress Morgan started to talk. "Let's give a warm welcome to Maddeline McAdams."

Everyone started clapping. I rolled my eyes but clapped anyways. My heart stop, my hands drop and my eyes bulged out as an all too familiar redhead stepped into my view.

_No fucking way…_

"Please, Maddeline is too formal. Call me _Maddie_."

* * *

**REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**


End file.
